The Slayer of Death
by Deathslayer Night
Summary: "In 350 years, a boy- one whose hair is pink, will find you." "You want me to kill him?" Acnologia asked. "No," Zeref replied, "I want you to train him." Rated T for violence and swearing. A cooler and more bad@ss version of Natsu Dragneel. Spoilers for some who haven't read the manga. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is Deathslayer Night, writing my first solo Fairy Tail fanfiction! I wanted to write a story about Acnologia raising Natsu as his son a while back. But I saw that a few others already wrote down that idea in the fanfiction website, so I ditched the idea and started reading those. Now, I realized that they haven't actually written down how Natsu should act like if he was raised by Acnologia the way I'd like. Sure, Eye of the Black Dragon and Wrath of the Insurgent Dragon Slayer are really good, but I want to see if my version of Natsu as the Son of Acnologia is good. Besides that, please check out "The Daily Life of a Fairy Tail Mage," and "The Ultimate Cross-Over!", the two stories that I have created so far. Hope you enjoy this story! (A.N. I just revised this. After re-reading the first chapter, I thought that it looked too chunky and… well, stupid. So I fixed it up so it doesn't look that bad anymore).  
_**

 **Year 412**  
"I will give you a deal, Acnologia." Zeref sneered. The man to whom Zeref was talking looked up, giving him a glare. The two men were located on a desolate mountain in the middle of a barren desert. It was usually loud, with small desert animals crawling around and doing their business. Now, it was utterly silent, for these animals sensed danger that radiated from these two men. Acnologia had long, ruffled, light blue hair and a tan, muscular body. His eyes were devoid of any love or kindness. He was wearing a long, black cloak, no shirt and black baggy pants.

"I'm listening." Acnologia said before he spat at Zeref's brown moccasins. Zeref's red eyes began glowing, but ignored Acnologia's insult as much as he could. Zeref was wearing his black cloak that was wrapped around him, along with a long white scarf that was tied from his shoulder to the right side of his stomach. His black hair was swaying in a breeze that went passing by  
"I will give you power," Zeref began, "Unimaginable to any man or woman. A power so deadly that dragons and gods will tremble in fear if mentioned. You will herald this power, and become a god." Acnologia leaned back against a rock, thinking.  
"What's the price?" Acnologia asked. Zeref smirked.

"The price? The price is that once you take this power, you will become a dragon."  
"Heh, that's not so bad," Acnologia remarked, "But I have a feeling there's still more."  
"Of course there is. Once you gain the power, you must begin hunting down dragons to become stronger." Acnologia snorted, raising an eyebrow.  
"Zeref, that's not a price, it's pretty much a reward-"  
"I'm not finished." Zeref cut off Acnologia with an icy tone. Acnologia growled, but listened anyways. Zeref furrowed his eyes, staring at the sky in wonder. For a few minutes, both were silent, as desert tumbleweeds floated around them.

Finally, Zeref said, "In 350 years, a boy- one whose hair is pink, will find you."  
"You want me to eat him?"  
"No," Zeref smiled maliciously, "I want you to train him." An awkward moment of silence enveloped the two. Acnologia coughed nervously.  
"Zeref," Acnologia replied, "I'm- err- not what you would call a 'fatherly figure.'"  
"I don't need you to be a 'fatherly figure', I need you to train him. Nothing more, nothing less." Zeref drawled, looking at his nails.  
"Why do I need to train him?"  
"It is none of your concern." Acnologia grunted.  
"And if I do not train him?"  
"Then I will kill you. Painfully." Acnologia sighed while scratching his head. Another awkward moment of silence ensued. Acnologia, after a few minutes, looked up at Zeref with his green eyes.  
"Fine."

 **Year 766 - 354 years later**  
"What to do…" Acnologia hummed before gritting his teeth in pain as his lower left limb felt like it was dipped in lava.  
"Stupid fire lizard," The Chaos Dragon murmured, hopping to his feet, and dragged himself out of the giant cave he was in, "He was a tough one, I had to admit. Good thing I killed him before he could've done far more damage. Damn that Igneel…" Acnologia spread his wings as he looked down at his domain, relishing for a lake big enough to cool down his throbbing leg. Acnologia finally pinpointed where a lake that size was and flapped his mighty wings, taking off to the sky. When his leg was finally starting to cool down because of the clouds, he dived down to the lake, head first. He shot through the water like a torpedo, creating a huge splash.

"AHH," Acnologia sighed as his leg began to feel again, "Much better- so much better." Acnologia dove straight into the water, watching a fish regarding him with wide eyes.  
 **"Scram."** Acnologia hissed through the water, as the fish scurried away in apparent terror. Acnologia laughed loudly, causing the rest of the creatures that lived near the lake to flee in fear. Acnologia enjoyed the coolness of the water for such a long time that he did not know that it was getting very late. Before Acnologia knew it, the sun began to set rapidly. Acnologia looked to the sky and sighed, cracking his neck in the water.

As Acnologia got up from the water, he noticed a few rather large wyverns stalking up the lake, looking pretty full. Acnologia regarded them quietly, before grinning like a mania.  
 **"Hunting time~"  
**  
 **A few traumatizing scenes later**  
"Alright, I'm calling it a day." Acnologia flew up into the sky again, carrying the limp bodies of the flayed wyverns in his claws. He zoomed to a giant and intimidating mountain that overshadowed the landscape. Acnologia spread his wings further as he spiraled to the peak of the mountain, where at the peak there laid a cave entrance. Acnologia landed roughly into the cavern, hissing again as the wound that Igneel made began to burn yet again.

Fuming, the Chaos Dragon flung the wyverns to the side of the wall, before ripping into one of them.  
"It would be nice if I could actually cook these skins," Acnologia hissed as he ate the wyverns like how a human would eat a chicken leg, "But, even if I could transform into my human form, I doubt I could cook these pieces of meat." After eating all of them, with strings of meat lying here and there, Acnologia yawned. He headed towards his makeshift bed of lambskin and collapsed there.

Acnologia, turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, where a few drops of water landed on his face.  
 _"So I defeated and killed Igneel."_ Acnologia thought. _"Now, there are no more dragons worth my attention… Bah, tomorrow,"_ Acnologia started to close his eyes in exhaustion, _"Maybe I should hunt down that dragon Metalicana, just for training."_

 **Two Hours Later**  
Acnologia heard some ripping noises that echoed in the cavern as he slowly began to wake up.  
"The hell is that?" He thought, before slightly opening his eyes to peek around the room. He was surprised to find a small, three year old male who was nude and had pink hair gobbling up the remains of last night's wyvern dinner. Acnologia watched in amazement as the boy ripped off a huge chunk of meat and began chewing it like a crazed animal. Acnologia shook his head, slowly getting a little pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Acnologia roared. The boy stopped and stared at the dragon in awe (not horror), before trying to talk, accidently spitting out chewed-up pieces of meat. The Chaos Dragon wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, BOY!" The boy obediently swallowed the remains of his wyvern meat.  
"Well," the boy replied innocently, "Yesterday, I climbed on your back-"  
"WHY?!"  
"B-because I thought it would be fun?" The boy's eyes started to swell up in tears.  
"Oh boy- err, kid, don't cry." Acnologia mumbled as the boy started to cry, "Please-err- continue your story."  
"O-ok," the boy sniffled, "You were flying around, and it was fun. You didn't notice that I was on your back, so I thought it was OK to keep on staying on your back. Then you flew into this cave, and you began snacking on the crocodiles-"  
"Crocodiles?" Acnologia thought, "He obviously meant wyverns-"  
"- So I began snacking on the crocodiles, too." The boy finished. Acnologia grunted.

"Do you know who I am?" Acnologia asked. The boy looked at the dragon long and hard. Acnologia swore he saw steam coming out of the boy's head.  
"… YOU'RE A BIG LIZARD!" Acnologia nearly face palmed.  
"I'm Acnologia, King of the-! OW! WHAT THE-?!" Acnologia snarled as he saw the little kid poking at his throbbing wound.  
"Does that hurt, Mr. Acnologia?" the kid asked innocently. "Do you want me to-"  
 **"YOU STUPID TWAT!"** Acnologia roared, startling the young boy. **"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! YOU LITTLE-"** Acnologia raised his paw to strike the boy down for his stupidity.

 _"In 350 years, a boy- one whose hair is pink, will find you."  
"You want me to eat him?"  
"No," Zeref smiled maliciously, "I want you to train him."_  
Acnologia froze and stared at the little boy, who only blinked in wonder.  
"Are you kidding me?" Acnologia growled, "This stupid, pink-haired, skinny boy? I have to train **HIM?!"** Acnologia angrily stomped out of the cave, before howling at the night sky in pure hatred.  
"ZEREF, YOU STUPID MOTHERFU-"

 **Somewhere…**

Zeref smirked.  
 **"Finally. My plan is now set in motion."**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Wow, I can't believe I got that many likes and follows when I put out the first chapter! Thank you guys so so much for all this! Now- ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER! (A.N. Hey guys, I've seen some plot errors in this chapter, so I've revised them now! And don't worry, Chapter 9 is coming up soon, as well as an explanation as to why it took so freaking long to upload).**

11 years later

Acnologia waited in the cavern, flicking his tail in impatience.  
"Natsu…" He thought angrily, "Dragneel…" After a few moments he stood up, clearly upset, his growling echoing through the cave. Finally, he heard some footsteps at the mouth of the cave.  
"Master," announced a monotonous voice, "I'm back." Acnologia looked up to see his apprentice, Natsu Dragneel, standing with several wyverns that were dragged behind him.

"Good news," Natsu drawled as he tossed the wyverns to the front of Acnologia, still quietly steaming, "I can now kill the wyverns without magic. Well, I'm going out to the lake-"  
"You've been going to the lake quite a bit over the past 2 months, haven't you?" Acnologia remarked, his eyebrow twitching.  
"Well its summer, so I can take a refreshing dip in the lake-"  
"Don't lie to me, Natsu," Acnologia whispered menacingly, "Tell me the truth." For the first time over the past years, Natsu's eyes widened a bit. Acnologia heard the beating of his heart grow faster by the second. The two both stood in silence together.

"Fine," Natsu answered slowly, "The truth is… I found these human couple living together with their kid in the woods, and I grew quite fond of them." Acnologia didn't move a muscle and only stared at his apprentice.  
"What are their names?" Acnologia asked.  
"Well," Natsu replied, "The man's name is Ma-"  
"It doesn't matter," Acnologia cut off, "The point is…" Acnologia sighed. Natsu stared at his master in anxiety.  
"… The point, Natsu, is that I cannot restrict you from human contact." Acnologia finished. Natsu gaped.  
"B-but I thought that you _would_ restrict me from human contact if I told you!" Natsu remarked surprised.  
"Well," Acnologia sighed, "I know that I am boring at times-"  
"You're boring _all_ the time-"  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Anyways, I know that I am boring all the time and it wouldn't be fair to you to be estranged to your own kind. When I was younger, I was all alone in the world, hunting dragons as my way of excitement. And look where that got me," Acnologia chuckled, "The grumpy, boring dragon that you know now. So you can always see these people." Natsu beamed in happiness.

"Thank you, Master! I have a question though- two questions, if you don't mind."  
"Of course, Natsu."  
"Ok, firstly… Did you know that I'm seeing other humans because of my –err- new outfit?"  
"Yep."

"Oh." Natsu looked down at himself to stare at the new outfit the family gave him. He still wore that black cloak that Acnologia gave him that's wrapped around his neck, but along with that came a black muscle shirt, two black leather gloves, black baggy pants that was tightened on the waist with a belt made of wyvern skin, and black combat boots.

"Another thing," Natsu asked, "What is the origin of my name?" Acnologia stood up on his hind legs and stroked his chin, still remaining eye contact with Natsu.  
"Your first name or last name?"  
"Both."  
"Hm," Acnologia thought out loud, "Your first name- Natsu- means "Born in summer," because summer was the season when I had found you. Your last name- Dragneel- was named after-" Acnologia paused for a moment.  
"Master?" Natsu questioned.  
"Your last name," Acnologia repeated slowly, as if remembering a memory "Was named after the last name of the person who predicted that you would come the day I found you." Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, what? Who was that person-?" Natsu tried asking, but Acnologia waved the question off.  
"Now is not the time," Acnologia cut off, "And you only asked for two questions. For the meantime, it's time for you to go to bed." Natsu snorted in derision as he headed towards his bed made of wyvern skins.  
"You know I'm going to keep asking you that question everyday now." Natsu remarked as he covered himself with his wyvern blanket.  
"I know- and I'll keep on ignoring it every day." Acnologia said simply, coming to his bedside, "Now, what's your main objective in this world?"  
"Find and kill dragons." Natsu murmured, his eyes fluttering in weariness.

"Correct." Acnologia stared at Natsu for a moment.  
"By any chance," Acnologia said slowly, "Did you speak about me to the family you've been seeing for the past few months?"  
"Hm?" Natsu stared upwards at Acnologia. "Well, I did, but all I said was that you were my master and nothing else."  
"You didn't say my name to them?"  
"No- you already told me that humans fear your name." Acnologia sighed.

"Very well. Have a nice rest. Tomorrow I'm gonna train you till you break." Acnologia replied, reciting what he had said to Natsu ever since he had obtained the pink-haired boy. As Natsu nodded into sleep, Acnologia turned away and looked at the mouth of the cavern.

"Tomorrow," Acnologia thought, "Will be July 7th, 777- The day Natsu finally turns into a dragon like me." Acnologia peeked back at Natsu, who was sprawled across the bed.  
"However, I had heard from my assets that other dragons like me are training other children like Natsu. If my theory is correct, these dragons will merge inside the bodies of their apprentices to hinder the progress of their childrens' dragon formation, thus making me and Natsu the only dragons in this realm. We could hunt the children, but it would be very difficult if they would enter cities and join guilds. If they do, we can't attack, for if we do, the whole country would be issuing an all-out assault. I would be fine, but Natsu wouldn't survive an attack that magnitude. I would have to protect him while at the same time killing the humans to find the dragon slayers. This is very troublesome indeed. But…" Acnologia's eyes widened in understanding, "But if I were to merge with Natsu too, he will still maintain human form and have access to cities to search and destroy." Acnologia stood over Natsu, knowing what he must do.  
"Boy," Acnologia murmured, "I leave the dragon-hunting business to you. Good-bye, Natsu… My son."

 **Next Day**  
Natsu groaned, rubbing his hand over his head.  
"I should really make a pillow one of these days." Natsu grumbled. Natsu opened his eyes, staring at the stalactites dripping water from the ceiling. Natsu got up, twisting his back to crack it.  
"Master!" Natsu called, hopping off the bed. Natsu peered around the cave, seeing no trace of Acnologia. Natsu frowned.

"Maybe he's outside?" Natsu dashed to the entrance of the cavern and looked around at the valley. No sign of Acnologia. Natsu frown grew deeper.  
"Well, Acnologia may have gone on a week-long expedition," Natsu thought out loud, "He has been talking about going on a hunting journey these days. Well, I'll just wait for him." Natsu sat down, cross-legged, and waited…

 **One Month Later** **  
**… And was still waiting. Natsu hadn't moved an inch ever since July 7th. Dust was beginning to settle on top of him, and spiders were starting to move into his pockets. Natsu didn't even feel the need to eat, for he had practiced meditation with Acnologia and gone for 3 months without eating or drinking. There was a difference in Natsu's facial features, though- his right eye was twitching non-stop.

"Acnologia," Natsu murmured angrily, "Where are you?"  
 _"He left you."_ Natsu perked up his head as a voice broke his meditation. _"He deserted you, weakling."_  
"Who's there?" Natsu asked, moving for the first time.  
 _"You were couldn't be trained,"_ the voice continued, _"You were so focused on your feelings with humans that you forgot his!"_ _  
_"But he said it was OK that I could visit them!" Natsu yelled at the voice, "He allowed me!"  
 _"You idiot!"_ the voice screeched back, _"You insolent brat! You deserve to die!"_  
"Shut up…" Natsu held his head as the voice pounded insults into his mind.  
 _"Selfish b*tch! You careless little sh*t! Die! Die! DIE!"_ _  
_"Shut up!" Natsu began beating his fists into the ground. His vision began blurring in a mixture of white and red, "Shut up- Shut up- Shut up- SHUT UP!" His mind went blank as he spewed nonsense, slamming the ground with so much force the ground began caving inside. Natsu did not notice that the voice stopped talking, though. Finally, Natsu stopped attacking the ground. Panting heavily, he looked around him, noting that his fury had created a huge crater so huge, it could be filled with water and be turned into a fifteen-meter swimming pool. Natsu wiped the sweat off his head.

"Thank god," Natsu coughed wearily, "The voice stopped talking." Then-  
 _"DIE, WEAKLING!"_ _  
_"RARGH!" Natsu screamed, as purple magic (A.N. - His magic) overflowed around him, and Natsu's mind suddenly went blank.

 **Magnolia**  
The light guild known as Dragon Wing (A.N. - A random guild I made up) was in their usual drunken stupor when their guild doors were flung open. All of the inhabitants turned to see a young man around 14 years old walk inside, his face covered with his hoodie. He walked in, ignoring the stares of the guild, going directly to the barmaid. Her red-eyes eyed the boy warily, feeling the amount of magic power he carried into the room. She combed her long green-hair with her own hand as the boy sat at the stool with his hands in front of him laced together. The barmaid forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry," The barmaid managed to force out, "This is a guild-only bar-"  
"What's with your guild's name?" The boy asked. He shifted his hood slightly to reveal dark, cold, obsidian eyes. The barmaid gulped.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
"Why are you called Dragon Wing?" The boy again questioned. The barmaid felt unsettled staring into the emotionless eyes of the boy.  
"T-that's just the name of our guild, sweetie," the barmaid breathed out, "It's not that we actually have a dragon's wing."

"That's a pity," the boy sighed, lifting up his hoodie to reveal his flaring pink hair, "I really wanted to see dragon." Chuckles were heard throughout the room as the green-haired barmaid sighed.  
"Don't worry, sweetie. Many children your age wanted to see a dragon here, too." The pink-haired boy raised his eyebrow quizzically.  
"No, I don't think you understand me. I wanted to meet a dragon here so I could _kill_ it." Silence entered the room. Then-  
"BWAHAHA!" A man laughed, and then was followed by other laughs. He got up, smiling.

This man had a red trench coat that was unbuttoned, revealing that he had no shirt on. He had on black, ripped jeans, sandals, and sunglasses that lay on his spiky orange hair. His brown eyes glistened, along with a battle scar that was etched across his face, from his left ear down to the lower left side of his lips. He walked to the pink-haired boy, grinning rather evilly.  
"Like you could defeat a dragon!" The man smirked. The green-haired woman glared at the man.  
"Randall…" the barmaid murmured. The man waved her off.

"Now, now, Maria," Randall grinned, "This kid _has_ to know that he can't kill a dragon. Besides, there is no such thing as a dragon, unless you're talking about a wyvern you wanna kill, which I doubt you can!" The kid frowned deepened.  
"No, dragons are real. I was trained by Acnologia himself-"  
"HAHAHA!" The whole guild erupted. Randall slapped his knee, laughing hysterically.  
"YOU?! TRAINED BY THE LEGENDARY DRAGON HIMSELF?! GIVE ME A BREAK! You were probably trained by a black newt who you hailed as a dragon!" The boy's frowning turned into a scowl.  
"You shouldn't have insulted Master…" The boy murmured. Randall flicked away a tear grinning, not noticing the rise of magical energy spilling out of the boy.  
"Why?" Randall asked, still chuckling hysterically, "Because you're gonna go home crying to your newt?"  
"No…" the pink-haired boy stared directly at Randall, his eyes flashing red, "Because I'm going to kill you."

 **Magnolia Prison**  
"Once again, it is a pleasure that you asked me to escort you." Makarov remarked as he and Hyberion, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, walked down a spiraling staircase to the Magnolia Prison dungeon, where Magnolia's worst criminals are secured down here. The worst prisoners were held to the right side of the duo.  
"And again," Hyberion replied as the criminals launched insults or just yelled random words at the pair, "The pleasure is mine."  
"I have a question though," Makarov asked, looking towards the left side, where the spiraling staircase never seemed to end.  
"Ask, then," Hyberion replied narrowly dodging some food that was tossed by an inmate.  
"Erm, ok…" Makarov began, " _Why_ do you want me to escort you?" Hyberion sighed, staring at the prisoners screeching at them.  
"You heard the news today, correct? About what happened to a guild known as Dragon Wing?" Makarov silently stared off into space as they were nearing the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes," Makarov finally replied, "Is it true? Was the whole guild really demolished by only one person?" Hyberion nodded.  
"The rumors are correct. They were once ranked #10 out of all the guilds in the land of Fiore. This means that the person who had destroyed them must be extremely powerful, correct?" Makarov didn't reply, for he knew that Hyberion already knew his answer. They finally reached the bottom of the staircase, where a guard stood in front of the last prison cell in the dungeon waiting for them.  
"Who is the person?" Makarov asked, as the guard pulled out a key and went to unlock the cell gate.  
"Good question," Hyberion remarked, as the guard flung the gate open so that the duo could walk in, "The culprit in question is… a boy."

When Hyberion said that, the lights in the cell turned on, revealing a pink-haired boy, tied down to a post in the middle of the room. He had the usual prisoner jumpsuit, and was restrained with anti-magic chains that were wrapped around his entire body. An anti-magic chain was also wrapped around his mouth so the boy couldn't talk. Makarov raised an eyebrow as the boy looked up, glaring him with cold, calculating eyes. Hyberion glanced towards Makarov.

"Are you having doubts?" Hyberion asked calmly, as Makarov showed mixed feelings. "I was there when it happened."  
"Wait- _you_ were the one that stopped him?!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise. Hyberion nodded again.  
"It wasn't that hard to subdue him," Hyberion stated, "But I was still surprised by his explosiveness, attacks and magical power concealed inside him."  
"So… is he the son of Acnologia, just like the rumors had said?" Hyberion stared at the boy.  
"Yes, I think he is. I presume he was the one who had caused that mountain to explode too." Makarov stared at the boy in awe.  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Hyberion smiled.  
"You know what I want you to do." Makarov thought for a moment- then paled.

"Oh no, I can't do that." Makarov said, looking very cautiously at the boy.  
"Why not? You are raising quite a powerful generation of young mages in your guild, if I heard correctly. I'm sure you can handle one more."  
"B-but," Makarov complained, his eyes widening, "He is very different from my children. He's in a different league than them- hell, he's in a different league then most of the adult guild members." Hyberion ignored him, grabbing the chains wrapped around the boy's mouth and pulled them off. The boy coughed and spat out the steely taste that was in his mouth.  
"I'm sure that you can mold the boy into becoming Fiore's most powerful wizard. I believe in your ability to do so." With those final words, Hyberion vanished from sight.

Makarov sighed, pinching his nose.  
"Wave after wave of children," Makarov thought tiredly, "My guild is like a playground now a days." Makarov glanced back at the struggling figure of the boy and sighed.  
"Hang on, child," Makarov grumbled, pulling off the chains that had bound the boy. The boy stood up, rubbing his hands while glaring at the small man, sizing him up. Finally, the boy murmured,  
"You're tiny for a human." Makarov snorted, knowing that the kid is up for a big surprise once he finds out about his magic.

"You're a human, too." Makarov retorted.  
"No, I'm a Halfling- half a dragon, and half a human. That's what my Master said." Makarov raised his eyebrow what seemed to be the hundredth time on this strange day.  
"If that's up to you." The duo stood in silence before Makarov asked a question.  
"What's your name, child?" the boy glanced at Makarov before staring at the space where Hyberion had occupied.  
"Natsu," the boy answered, "Natsu Dragneel."  
"I see," Makarov replied, stroking his mustache, "Natsu Dragneel, hmm? Natsu, have you ever heard of a guild?"  
"You mean that bar I had destroyed? That was a guild?"  
"Yes, that place you destroyed was indeed a guild." Makarov stated, amused, knowing that this Natsu was a quick learner.  
"So, have you heard of a guild called Fairy Tail?" Makarov questioned. Natsu's eyes widened as he turned around to face Makarov.

"Fairy Tail?" Makarov's eyes widened.  
"You heard about my guild?" Natsu massaged his wrists for a while, looking at the ground.  
"The family I've been communicating with 3 months ago… They said if I was at this city named Magnolia I could find them in Fairy Tail." Makarov's eyes widened.  
 _"Could it be- is he the one…"_ Makarov knew he had to look into that, but after he influences Natsu to join his guild.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem! You can join my guild-"  
"I can't." Makarov's jovial expression fell.  
"Why not?" Makarov questioned, although the question sounded more of a demand. Natsu sighed.  
"Although I am fond of the family from your guild… I'm afraid my dedication for my master is far greater. What I need to do now is find and kill remaining dragons, not waste my time in a guild."

Makarov fell silent. He knew he had to convince the boy to come to his guild, or he wouldn't hear the end of it from Hyberion. Examining Natsu further, Makarov finally came up with a solution- not the perfect solution, but a solution still.  
"Counter proposal?" Natsu turned around and stared at Makarov.  
"All right." Natsu acknowledged.  
"Well, you don't know where the dragons have gone, am I right?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"So after a while, without much training, your power will start to decrease, just like, for example, a really fast person. Without his training, he would start to become sluggish and start to lose races because he hadn't prepared himself beforehand."  
"Cut to the chase, old man." Natsu said impatiently. Makarov raised his hands.

"All right, all right. If you join my guild, you can take on job requests, like helping an old woman with grocery shopping to…" Makarov gulped, regretting his decision, "… fighting dark guilds." Makarov saw Natsu's face go through a mix of emotions before becoming a apathetic yet again.  
"Go on." Natsu stated. Makarov grunted. It seems that Natsu already knows what dark guilds are.  
"Of course, you can't go on S-Class missions by yourself, but you can take jobs that require you to defeat smaller dark guilds. It's not as exciting as killing dragons, but the jobs will still help you maintain your current level of magic power. Plus, as a bonus, you get tons of jewels destroying those dark guilds. You can get your own house, and supply yourself with normal, human food instead of whatever you ate in the wilderness. What do you say- deal?"

Makarov held out his hand in front of Natsu. The boy frowned, thinking for quite some time before grabbing Makarov's hand with reluctance.  
"Deal."

 **3,500 words!** **That's quite a lot. Anyways… I have nothing to say here. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update- I was in Niagara Falls last week, so I couldn't update. But now I have written my part, so HUZZAH! Anyways, I felt like, in recent chapters, that Natsu isn't as dark as he should be, like what some reviews have made me realize. They were positive reviews, of course, not like a judging kind or anything. But still, it got me thinking that Natsu** _ **should**_ **be a bit more… friendly (I think?) Well, Natsu is still going to be colder and cooler than the normal Natsu we know and love, but he isn't going to be as dark as other Acnologia-raised Natsus, like what Nwandu225 did with him in "Wrath of the Insurgent Dragon Slayer." Anyways- ONTO THE STORY!**

Hargeon- Year 784

"MAN!" Lucy groaned as she kicked a few pebbles into the water stream, "That guy was a rip-off! He knocked off only 1,000 jewels?! FOR THIS?!" Lucy glared at the newly bought Celestial Key and sighed. She gazed out at the sea in front of her with big, caramel eyes.  
"Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…" Lucy brushed her blonde hair to the back of her ear as she headed toward a hotel.  
"Maybe I have enough money to buy a hotel before setting off to find a guild for jobs. That way I don't have to come back home to face… him." Lucy thought as she reached in front of her to open the hotel door. Before she even touched the handle on the door, however, she was quickly pushed down onto the ground.  
"WHAT THE-UMPH!" Lucy felt a foot stomp her on the mouth as she heard squealing from above her.

"OMG! IT'S SALAMANDER!"  
"HURRY! HURRY!"  
"I WANT TO SEE HIM!"  
"HE'S SOOO HOT!" Lucy froze.  
"Salamander?" Lucy thought quietly. Soon, everyone in that area flew to the side as Lucy began shoving through people like a maniac.  
"If I can somehow befriend Salamander," Lucy thought excitedly as she kicked a small little girl out of her way, "I can totally come to his guild- FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy thought of the famous people that resided in the #1 guild in Fiore. Erza "Titania" Scarlet- Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Mage- Cana Alberona, the world's best woman drinker- Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer- and the most famous of them all-  
"THE SLAYER OF DEATH!" Lucy squealed inside her head. This wizard is currently #6 in the Wizard Saint ranking, despite that there were rumors that he was only 21. No one except his guild, the other Wizard Saints and his clients has ever seen him. The dark guilds he has taken down stated that they were knocked out so quickly they didn't even have the chance to see him.  
"If I can get into the guild, I might have the chance to meet him!" Lucy grinned, increasing her speed drastically.

Finally, Lucy reached the town plaza, panting in exhaustion. She spotted a huge circle of squealing girls surrounding one person in the middle of them.  
"Finally!" Lucy wheezed, shuffling to the crowd. When she finally got to the circle she pushed some girls out of the way to see a glimpse of the Salamander. He was… stunning. Lucy found her heart beating a thousand times a second as she held her hands close to her chest.  
"Ladies, ladies!" Salamander said grinning, his cape whipping dramatically around him, "I'll sign your autograph's one at a time, please! Give me some room to write!"  
"SIGN MY SHIRT!"  
"SIGN MY BACK!"  
"SIGN MY FOREHEAD!" Hearts flew out of Lucy's eyes as she felt herself drawing closer to him.  
"Is this," Lucy thought, "Lov-"  
 **  
**"Move." A figure pushed her onto the ground. Lucy lost sight of the gorgeous Salamander at that moment. Lucy whined in complaint before glaring at the person who shoved her down and was about to bark at that person- but stopped. The look on that man's eyes… it was so cold. Void of anything that has made Lucy happy, replaced with silent anger in those obsidian eyes. A worn-out black cloak was the only thing that covered the rest of his body that resonated with the strongest magic aura that Lucy has ever felt in her life. At that moment, Lucy felt nothing inside her. Only fear. The rest of the women felt that aura as they, too stepped back from the man in black. Salamander felt the presence of another and slowly turned around, his smile wavering when he looked into the cold eyes. For a few moments, Salamander looked completely dreadful before forcing a smile on his face.

"W-well then," Salamander stated, choking slightly, "Young man, do you want an autograph-"  
"Are you Salamander?" The man asked, raising his hood to reveal his pink hair. Lucy would've laughed at the sight of the hair, but for now she was only filled with dread. Salamander snorted, forgetting how fearful he was a moment ago.  
"Of course! I am the genuine Salamander- ARGH!" The man suddenly lashed forward, grabbing Salamander's head and bashing it into the nearest wall. The women surrounding Lucy screamed and sprinted away from the scene as fast as when they first came into the plaza. Lucy, along with a few others, stayed put, paralyzed in fear. The man pulled out Salamander's head, which was already heavily bruised.

"I ask again," The man said stoically, although his eyes were still filled with hatred. "Are you Salamander?" Salamander hacked up blood.  
"W-Wha-"  
"Wrong answer." The man tossed Salamander up into the air. When Salamander started diving down, head first, the man grabbed Salamander's head and slammed it into the ground at lightning speed, causing a huge shockwave, sending Lucy and the girls there flying backwards. Lucy flew onto a metal pole with a huge bang. She screamed in pain, a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth. Lucy dazedly glanced around to find the other girls knocked out in pain. Lucy squinted toward the middle of the battlefield to find the man, who was kneeling down, pulling Salamander's head out of the pavement. By now, Salamander's face was unrecognizable, and was covered in blood and bruises.  
"Are you Salamander?" the man monotonously asked again.  
"No! I'm not!" Salamander screamed out before the man could bash him into anything again.  
"Then who are you?"  
"My name is Bora!"  
"What were you going to do with the girl's here?"  
"I was gonna sell them into slavery!" Lucy felt goosebumps forming on her skin.

"I was this close to be going to be sold into slavery?" Lucy thought dreadfully to herself as the man picked Bora up with one hand, using his other hand to wipe the dirt off Bora's clothes.  
"See, that wasn't bad." The man murmured. Bora groaned.  
"Please don't hurt me more!" Bora pleaded, tears brimming in his barely-visible eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you anymore..."  
"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A flash of light surrounded the area, and before Lucy knew it, Bora was slammed right into a clock tower nearby, causing it to crash down on him. Dust surrounded the entire area as Lucy put her hand over her eyes to make sure she didn't get any of it in her. When the dust settled, Lucy found in Bora's place a boy with a blue vest that was unbuttoned to reveal his body, baggy white pants, sandals and a scarf. He had black hair and warm, black eyes that contradicted his partner's cold obsidian eyes.  
"… I'll let my brother do that." The man finished.

"Damn…" the boy cursed, a tick mark appearing above his right eye, "That guy tricked me! I thought that the Flame Dragon King Igneel was here, not this douche!"  
"AYE SIR!" A flying blue cat wearing a green backpack jumped out of nowhere to reply. The man rolled his eyes.  
"I have already told you, Romeo," the man retorted, "My father killed the Flame Dragon. And, even if he was somehow still alive, he would be living in the mountains, not Hargeon."  
"Whatever," Romeo gritted his teeth, "Can we go back home?" the man trudge to the destroyed clock tower, tossed away a few huge rocks like they were a pile of dirty laundry, and pulled out Bora, who was completely drenched in blood and unconscious.  
"We can go back home I guess. We'll let the Rune Knights clean up this area." The man answered, flinging Bora to the side before walking to where the train is.

"U-um," Lucy managed to croak out "Excuse me." She winced when the two males (and the cat) turned around to stare at her. She was already regretting her action.  
"What?" The older man asked blandly, looking back at her.  
"U-um-"  
"Stop saying "Um" and say what you want to say." The older man stated impatiently.  
"A-alright-"  
"And stop stammering- it looks like you want to piss yourself."  
"That's because I already did…" Lucy thought, crossing her legs to hide the stain.  
"I just wanted to say thanks for stopping Bora." Lucy said, gulping. The older man just stared at her, before snorting and walking away.  
"Whatever," the man replied roughly, "I just can't believe you hadn't recognized his charm magic before you were captivated by him. I am actually surprised you managed to obtain three Celestial Keys when you're as dumb as a cow."  
"You noticed?" Lucy thought out loud, covering her pocket that had carried her keys. "AND DID YOU JUST TELL ME I AM AS DUMB AS A FRICKING COW?!" The man winced, holding up his hands to his ears.  
"Your voice is so loud. Calm down." Lucy was steaming in anger.  
"I don't care if he just man-handled Bora!" Lucy thought angrily, "No one says I'm as dumb as a cow!"

"Natsu," the boy named Romeo cut in, "Can we just go? I want to beat up Gray again."  
"And I want to eat my fish again!" The blue cat stated, nodding sagely. Natsu sighed.  
"Alright," Natsu murmured, lifting up his hood again, "Let's go-"  
"GROOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL." Everyone froze and turned to stare at Romeo, who was holding his belly.  
"Romeo…" Natsu growled. Romeo sighed.  
"Alright, alright, I didn't eat your awful bento like you asked me to- sue me." Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. Lucy watched the scene unfold as she found the perfect way to pay the trio back for what they did.

 **Two hours later**  
"Boy…" Lucy remarked, her eyes widening as she watched a twelve-year old boy gobble down a turkey in only 2 seconds, "You… sure eat a lot."  
"Yeah!" Romeo remarked, slurping down a large bowl of ramen while getting some of the soup on his lap, "I'm eating more than usual since I didn't eat Natsu's bento- OW!" Romeo got the side of his head slammed by Natsu's fist.  
"Romeo," Natsu briskly said, "Manners, please." Natsu was currently drinking pomegranate juice, which looked more like blood to Lucy.  
"And pomegranates are the food of the dead…" Lucy couldn't help but remark quietly to herself.  
"Sorry." Romeo started eating more slowly. Happy, the blue cat, was too busy eating his fish to say something.

"So…" Lucy tried to start a new conversation, "A talking, flying, blue cat, huh?" Happy finished eating his fish to look at Lucy.  
"Yep. And a talking, idiotic, blonde bimbo, hm?"  
"YOU STUPID NEKO!"  
"WAH! ROMEO! LUSHIE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Romeo laughed when Happy dove behind him as he finally finished eating his food.  
"Thanks for the food Lucy-san!" Romeo said happily.  
"Well," Lucy grinned as the waiter brought the check to the table, "It was no big- TWO-THOUSAND JEWELS?! THAT'S ALMOST ALL MY MONEY!" Lucy wailed in despair. Romeo eyed Lucy warily.  
"You know, you could join me and Natsu's guild!" Romeo remarked. Lucy glanced up from the check to stare at Romeo.  
"Really! Thanks! What guild are you from?"

"Oh," Romeo grinned at his brother, who glanced away in agitation, "We come from Fairy Tail!"  
"FAIRY TAIL?!" Lucy cried out in disbelief, "I'VE BEEN DINING WITH MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL?!" Romeo shrugged.  
"I guess?"  
"Hold on," Lucy leaned forward as she slapped her money onto the check, paying for the food. She remembered when Romeo had attacked Bora.  
"Are you… SALAMANDER?!" Romeo raised an eyebrow.  
"I… guess?"  
"BUT YOU'RE SO YOUNG! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE THE LEGENDARY SALAMANDER!"  
"Welp," Romeo answered as Lucy slumped down onto the seat, "I am, believe or not." Lucy held her hands to her head for a while before glancing at Natsu.

"And don't tell me... is he….?" Natsu silently slurped his pomegranate juice. Romeo glanced back at Natsu again.  
"If you're wondering if he is the Slayer of Death, then yes, he is-"  
"HOLY SH*T- WHAT THE F*CK, I'VE BEEN DINING WITH THE SLAYER OF DEATH HIMSELF?! AND I ACTUALLY YELLED AT HIM?! HOLY SH*T, HOLY SH*T, HOLY SH*T-"  
"I swear on Acnologia, she is more annoying than Mira and Erza combined," Natsu murmured, rubbing his ears in pain.  
"CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME TO FAIRY TAIL?! PLEASE?! I'LL DO ANYTHING- ANYTHINNNNGGGGG!"  
"Anything?" Happy questioned. Romeo smiled at Natsu.  
"Can we take her there? Please Natsu?" Natsu tensed up, staring at Lucy, who was eagerly staring at him back.  
"If I say no?" Natsu questioned.  
"Then I'll tell Dad to send those pictures of you in your birthday suit to Sorcerer's Weekly."

 **Magnolia  
** "Is it true that you placed a lacrima in Romeo's body to give him the powers of a dragon slayer?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it true that you once destroyed a dark guild with only a pinkie?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it true-"  
"OK," Natsu's right eye was twitching uncontrollably as he was about to explode from all the questions Lucy had asked him, "We're here, so shut up." Lucy stood before the Fairy Tail guild, gaping.  
"I can't believe it," Lucy thought out loud, "Today I will become a Fairy Tail mage!"  
"Well," Romeo ran to the entrance along with Happy, who was flying next to him, "Are you ready to go in?" Lucy nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah!" Romeo grinned and kicked the door open.  
"WE'RE BACK!"

 **You're probably wondering why Romeo is in this story. Simple- I SHIP ROWEN! :D. So, if you didn't realize, I'm going to have Lucy hero-worship Natsu for a few more chapters before she finally settles down. So, next chapter we get introduced into this universes' version of Fairy Tail! Please review! And check out "The Daily Life of A Fairy Tail Mage!"**


	4. Chapter 4(Ultimate Crossover Fans, Read)

… **.I am so sorry. Sorry for updating way too late, since school is such a pain in the ass. I finally had free time to write this story, and I had another spurt of inspiration to continue writing the story, so I promise to start updating more often. I am putting my other story, "The Ultimate Cross-over," in hiatus until the summer, where free time is more likely. I will still keep on trying to update this story, though, since it turns out it is a huge hit! So, please bear with me during this school year! NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"WE'RE BACK!" Romeo yelled as he, Lucy, Happy and Natsu walked into the guild. Lucy looked around, amazed. The guild was supposedly small in comparison to other top five guilds, but Lucy still felt like a fly intruding a king's castle.  
"Finally," Lucy thought, smelling the stench of liquor inside the famous guild, "I get to meet all of Fairy Tail's members in here-"  
"YOU LIAR!" Lucy's head snapped to the side as she saw Romeo jump kick a random guild member with huge buckteeth.  
"R-Romeo!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as tick marks appeared all over Romeo's face.

"You said," Romeo snarled, completely ignoring Lucy, "That the Flame Dragon King was in Hargeon! BUT IT WAS JUST A PHONY!"  
"How should I know!?" the buckteeth man exclaimed, "I was telling you rumors at the time!"  
"Still," Romeo growled, his chest glowing bright red, "You forced me to go through those frickin trains- HRK!" A chair was flown at his direction, knocking the dragon slayer to the ground.  
"WHO THREW THAT?!" Romeo was up in heartbeat, his ears literally fuming. In an instant, the guild erupted as scuffles with each other began. Lucy stared at the huge feud that had arisen.

"Is this…" Lucy thought out loud in awe, "What Fairy Tail is really like, Na-tsu?" Lucy turned to find that the other dragon slayer went into some dark corner in that guild with a brooding expression.  
"Can I have pomegranate martini?" (A.N.- It's a real alcoholic drink, look it up.) Natsu called, looking at the guild bar, "It's been a long-ass day." A sweet voice called to him, saying,  
"Coming right up!"

"SO," A chilly voice yelled out, "Romeo's back, HUH?!" Lucy turned to the caller and shrieked. There stood a raven-haired man with obsidian eyes- and he was only in his underwear.  
"GRAYYYY!" Romeo roared, and surged towards the man, his fists balled in fury. The duo soon bashed their skulls together, steam coming out of their heads and their teeth clenched.  
"Geez," a woman's voice groaned. Lucy tore off her gaze from the battle to glance at an auburn hair woman who was only wearing a blue leather bra and brown pants.  
"Can't a woman have a decent drink around here?" the auburn-haired woman sighed. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a huge barrel the size of her body, tilted the top to her mouth, and started chugging. Lucy's eyes popped wide open.  
"IS THAT EVEN HUMANELY POSSIBLE?!" Lucy screamed.

"Now now, ladies," a calm voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts yet again. Lucy spotted a man with orange hair, shades, and a green jacket.  
"Isn't that… Loke? The #1 bachelor in Fiore?" The man smirked confidently as he held in his arms two young women.  
"There is no need to be scared, because I'm here to protect- HRK!" A wooden cup sailed directly at the man, nailing him square at the forehead. His head slumped backward in an awkward style as the girls around him screamed his name. Loke frowned in distaste.  
"If you would excuse me, kind ladies," Loke grunted as he shot up from his seat, pushing his glasses upwards, "I must join this fight- for you!" Lucy rolled her eyes as the girls swooned.  
"Well, he's off my list," Lucy sighed as she crossed something from a book she had, "Isn't there anybody who is actually normal?"  
"Excuse me- are you new here?" Lucy turned and gasped.  
 _"It can't be! Is it- is it really-"  
_ "LISANNA STRAUSS!" Lucy screamed her name, her eyes popping. (A.N. LOL DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA NOW! HAHAHAHAHA-)  
The white haired beauty smiled. She was wearing a pink dress that cut to her knees, with her hair cut short and in bangs. Her blue eyes gazed kindly at the newcomer, and her black dress shoes went along with her white stockings.  
 _"I can't believe I'm seeing the Lisanna herself! Fiore's top model and ranked as the #1 girlfriend to have!"_ Lucy thought as her jaw dropped to the ground. Lisanna winked at her.  
"I'll be with you in a moment to give you a tour of the place, but first I have to order a drink to Natsu." Lisanna walked past her and towards the dark corner that Natsu claimed for himself.  
"Wow," Lucy thought out loud, "I can't believe I have seen Lisanna herself. Is this a dream?"  
"Ya know," Happy floated besides her, munching on a fish, "Are you classified as a weirdo if you talk to yourself- AYEEEEEE!"  
A swift roundhouse kick to the face delivered by (guess who) and was bounced around the guild like a ping pong ball.  
"You know what they say- curiosity kills the cat," Lucy grumbled murderously, her leg twitching.  
"WHO'S THEYYYYYYYY!?" came Happy's reply, before being cut off by a scream behind Lucy. Lucy whipped around and gaped. On the ground next to Natsu's corner, was a very, very knocked out Lisanna.  
"LISANNA!" Lucy cried dramatically, as she flew to Lisanna's side while Lisanna's soul fluttered out of the corner of her mouth.  
"OYE NATSU!" Lucy's head swerved up and her eyes popped when she saw the person speaking.  
 **Mirajane Strauss.**  
The acclaimed demon of Fairy Tail, Mira had her white hair tied up in a ponytail using a blue ribbon. Mira wore a purple undershirt, with black leather pants and black cowboy boots. Her blue eyes glared at Natsu in a demonic way, while Natsu, with a blank look on his face, continued slurping his margarita calmly.  
"Remember your promise you told me?!" Mira growled, grabbing Natsu's coat and shaking it around.  
"No." Natsu replied, unfazed by Mira's actions.  
"YOU PROMISED TO FIGHT ME!" Mira roared, attempting to punch Natsu's face off. Natsu disappeared before her fist connected, and reappeared right behind her.  
"Oh, I remember," Natsu drawled, as Mira swerved to face Natsu, "Wasn't that the time I punched you so hard, you crashed into Mount Hakobe and created that giant indentation of yourself-"  
"FORGET THE PAST! FIGHT NOW!" Mira yelled, throwing punch after punch towards Natsu, who casually dodged all of them with relative ease.

"NEE-SAN! NO!" A deep, manly voice yelled. Lucy barely had time to dodge a bulky, white-haired man who rumbled towards Mira, trying to lock her into a submission hold while Natsu watched in amusement.  
"ELFMAN! LET GO OF ME!"  
"NO, YOU SHOULDN'T FIGHT NATSU-SAN!" Elfman cried, tears dripping down his face in a very manly state "HE IS THE MANLIEST OF ALL THE MEN! HE IS THE GREATEST OF MEN! HE IS A MANLY MANLY MANLY-"  
"SHUT UP!" Mirajane whirled around and roundhouse kicked Elfman, who was sent flying into the nearest wall. Elfman slumped down, a piece of his soul slowly coming out of his mouth.

"Geez," Natsu mused as Mira glared back at him, "Why did you disrupt Elfman? I was kinda liking the hero worship that was going on."  
"DIE!" Mira roared, her fist tossed back in an attempt to punch Natsu. That was, until a big giant foot came crashing down on Mira.  
"ENOUGH!" A roar echoed throughout the guild. Everyone, including Lucy, froze in fear. Lucy looked up, her jaw dropping to the floor at the site of a giant behemoth that picked up a very dazed Mira and flinging her onto a seat.  
"EVERYONE STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" Lucy saw both Romeo and Gray begin to separate slowly and silently gulping. The whole guild silently went back to their original seats as Lisanna, who miraculously recovered, stated happily,  
"Master! I didn't know that you were still here!"  
"MASTER!" Lucy shrieked in sheer horror. The behemoth turned and stared at Lucy.  
"YOU WANT TO JOIN THIS GUILD?" The giant asked. Lucy gulped loudly.  
"Y-yes?" The giant grunted loudly as a powerful aura filled the room. Lucy only reply was to gawk in shock and awe. The giant began shrinking… and shrinking….. and shrinking.

"TINY!" Lucy yelped as an old, short man with a clown hat replaced the giant monster.  
"Hey! Nice to meet 'cha!" the old man grinned at her. Meanwhile, the guild began to quiet down (and when I mean quiet down, I mean yelling and cheering, because it's Fairy Tail we are talking about here). Natsu, finishing his pomegranate martini, went up to the job board while Lisanna took Lucy to the bar.  
"What color do you want your guild mark to be?" Lisanna asked Lucy.  
"Pink, and on the back of my right hand please!" Lucy said, grinning. Lisanna smiled, and using a stamp, Lisanna placed the stamp on Lucy's right hand. When Lisanna lifted up the stamp, there lied proudly the mark of Fairy Tail.

"NATSU! LOOK!" Lucy squealed, lifting her right hand to show Natsu. Natsu merely looked over his shoulders.  
"Really now." Natsu murmured in an uncaring voice.  
"THAT'S GREAT LUIGI!" Romeo laughed from his own seat, next to Happy, his mouth stuffed with food.  
"My name's not Luigi! It's Lucy!" Lucy shouted, her face red in anger.

"NATSU!" Mira ran over to Natsu and grabbed him by his cloak. Natsu glanced over.  
"What."  
"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME! YOU PROMISED! SO FIGHT ME!" Mira roared, a powerful purple aura surrounding her. But before Mira can throw a punch at Natsu, her powerful aura was soon blotted out by a bigger, stronger, and more powerful aura that flooded the room in dark gray.  
"Mirajane Strauss," Natsu said calmly, turning around to face her. Lucy shivered in fear as she remembered that his eyes right now resembled the ones he had in Hargeon.  
"And I told you this- Get stronger to fight me. Did you do that? No, you did not. In fact, I think you just sat there waiting for me to come back so I can beat your ass into the ground again. Unless you're a masochist, who I'm beginning to think you are, you should not throw yourself into these wasteful battles. So I'll say this one last time. I WILL NEVER FIGHT YOU UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY PUT SOME EFFORT IN TRAINING YOURSELF. YOU GOT THAT?" Natsu's eyes were glinted blood red before he turned back to the job board. The guild was silent before it went back to its normal, rowdy ways. Lucy felt goosebumps on her skin as she watched Mirajane's head lower.  
"Oh crap. Here it comes." Romeo sighed before stuffing his mouth a giant turkey.  
"H-here comes what?" Lucy stammered. Happy answered the question for Romeo.  
"Mira's puppy face, you weirdo." Immediately, Mira looked up at Natsu, who had the unfortunate luck of turning around at that moment.  
"Natsu… please…" Lucy gaped as she saw Mira adorning a puppy-like look on her face, her eyes widening instead of narrowing like she had done before. Mira just looked downright adorable. Lucy could even see Natsu, although his face hadn't changed a bit, gulping quite a bit.  
"… Fine."

 **… You guys are probably wondering why Lisanna is still alive, but bear with me! It will all be revealed along the story line. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter in faster, but if I can't… then I died. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MWAHAHAHAH!... I'm sorry. Don't know why I did that. Anyways, thanks for the follows and likes everyone! By the way, the pairing in this story, as a reminder, is NatsuxErza, although it will become complicated later on in the story. Now, ONTO THE STORY!  
**  
"HAHAHA! F*CK YEAH!" Mira yelled, turning back into the demon she was known to be, "BE PREPARED FOR THE ASS F*CKING OF YOUR LIFE! WOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Please don't use that obscene language," Natsu murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose as the members of Fairy Tail looked over in mild amusement.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mira responded menacingly, her magic flaring up around her.  
"Oh, we aren't fighting here," Natsu responded, before calling out "Who wants to come and see our fight?"  
"I'm comin'," Gray, who finally put on some clothes, said.  
"I'm coming, BECAUSE I'M A MAN!" Elfman roared.  
"I'm coming too, bro!" Romeo jumped up from his seat. He turned to Lucy, beaming.  
"Luce, are you coming?" Romeo asked. Lucy sweat dropped, scratching her head.

 _"After seeing the power of Natsu and Mirajane,"_ Lucy thought, _"I rather not be near a fight between them."_ Romeo studied Lucy's facial expressions as she frowned thoughtfully.  
"You know," Romeo said, "This might be the perfect time to analyze Natsu and Mira's fighting tactics. The fight might teach you some skills." Lucy looked at Romeo, still frowning, and then sighed.  
"Alright, alright, I'm going as well."  
"Oye, Lisanna," Lucy heard Mira yell towards the model, "Aren't you coming to watch me kick Natsu's ass into the ground?" Lisanna smiled gracefully.  
"No thank you, after all I'm still working. Oh, and Natsu? Bring my sister back in one piece, please?"  
"OYE! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Mira yelled while Natsu only grunted in reply as the group walked out of the guild.

"Sheesh, even my sis has little faith in me… Anyways, Pinky, are we fighting now?" Mira called out, grinning evilly. Natsu brushed aside the comment as he cracked his knuckles.  
"We're going to Mount Hakobe. Again," Natsu replied.  
"Again?" Lucy murmured to herself. Gray glanced back.  
"They fought roughly five hundred times," Gray explained, scratching his head, "One time Natsu slept through a fight with Mira… and _won_. Although, in Mira's defense, she slipped on a puddle of water and her face landed directly into Natsu's forehead, which apparently felt like a brick wall." Lucy gaped and turned to Natsu.  
 _"Just how powerful is Natsu Dragneel?"  
_ "So, bro," Romeo said, grinning to Natsu, "How are we going to go to Mount Hakobe?" Natsu glanced at Romeo for a second. Then smiled maliciously.  
"With your favorite mode of transportation."

 **30 minutes later**  
"BLAAARGH!" Lucy wrinkled her nose as she witnessed Romeo, who was sitting next to her, vomiting out the carriage window.  
"Bro, why- erg- are you- HRK! - doin' this to me?" Romeo groaned in between pukes. Natsu only rolled his eyes in response.  
"Because I did not feel like walking. Now shut up." Natsu replied simply.  
"A REAL MAN HOLDS THEIR PUKE IN!" Elfman claimed from the seat between Natsu, who was facing Romeo, and Gray.  
"My, my flame-brain," Gray smirked as he continued to gaze at the weak Romeo, "Look who's annoying now."  
"SCREW- blargh- YOU." Lucy herself felt like puking, but forced herself to look away from the horrific sight.  
"Um, Natsu?" Lucy asked gently. Natsu glanced at her.  
"What?"  
"Why is Romeo puking?"  
"It's because he's a dragon slayer!" Happy exclaimed for Natsu, munching on a fish that he brought along in the car, "All of them get sick while riding any vehicle!"  
"Are you kidding? Wait…" Lucy pointed her finger to Natsu, who crossed his arms together.  
"If Romeo is a dragon slayer, and Natsu's a dragon slayer, then why is it that only Romeo is puking and not Natsu?" Lucy's revelation made everyone's heads perk up, except Natsu's.

"Now that you mention it, it is strange Natsu isn't on the ground hurling whatever he ate for lunch," Gray murmured thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, Lucy's a man for thinking that," Elfman responded, stroking his chin. Lucy sighed as she stared directly at Elfman.  
"But I'm not a man-"  
"Enough." Everyone froze as they turned their attention to Natsu, who rested his head on the carriage wall.  
"You know why I don't throw up when I ride these vehicles?" Lucy gasped, as thoughts rapidly entered her mind.  
 _"He's going to tell us a secret of his? OMG, IF HE DOES, THEN DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE….. FRIENDS!? HAHA, I'M NOW ONE OF THE FRIENDS OF NATSU, THE SLAYER OF DEATH! I'M SO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ Lucy was giggling strangely to herself, rocking back and forth in her chair.  
"Lucy, do you want to listen or not?" Natsu sighed, not noticing Elfman and Gray silently moving back from Lucy with horrified expressions. Lucy snapped out of her trance and coughed uncomfortably.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, please continue."

"What I was saying," Natsu began, "Is that in order to overcome a weakness, you must face that weakness head on. So now you ask, 'What did I do?' The answer is simple." Natsu's face darkened and his obsidian eyes seemed to flash red. Lucy, Gray and Elfman leaned in, curious to know what Natsu would say next, while Romeo hurled his stomach out of the carriage window. Happy was….. just happy.  
 **"What I did…"** Natsu said in a menacing tone, smirking evilly, **"… Was ride in all the Fiore trains until I no longer puked."** Silence enveloped the room.  
"That's it?" Gray said, unamused.  
 **"FOR A MONTH. WITHOUT. EATING. ANYTHING."  
** "WHAT THE HELL!" Gray yelled. "THAT'S WHY YOU WERE ABSENT FROM THE GUILD THAT MONTH?!"  
 **"YES."**  
"Wow, and you didn't even eat. What a man!" Elfman beamed at Natsu (A.N. Imagine Elfman beaming, with flowers and hearts surrounding his face. Traumatizing if you picture him the way I did.) Lucy only blinked.  
 _"Wow, I thought there was a more dramatic way of him training, like moving mountains or something,"_ Lucy thought, as Natsu reverted back to his calmer self. _"Yet,"_ her eyes became sparkly, _"HE MAKES RIDING TRAINS SO COOL!"_ Her idolization came to a halt when Romeo's puking. Disgusted once again, Lucy shifted to the other side instead of next to Romeo and came to a realization.  
"Hey Mira?" Lucy asked, peeking out the carriage window opposite of Romeo, "Do you want to come into the carriage yet?"  
"DON'T MAKE ME LOSE FOCUS, BLONDIE! I'M WARMING UP HERE!" Mira roared back. Lucy blanched at the site of Mira running side by side with the carriage… carrying a boulder the size of a house….. on her shoulders.  
"Just… wanted to ask." An awestricken Lucy closed the carriage window.

 **30 minutes later  
** "I'M FREE!" Romeo roared as he leapt off the carriage, pumping his fists in victory.  
"Here's your money. We'll hike from here," Natsu told the carriage driver as everyone got off the carriage. The carriage driver nodded before riding away. Natsu stretched as he saw Mira catching up with them, still carrying the boulder.  
"Finally," Mira grinded her teeth with determination before tossing the boulder away like a javelin to the side of the mountain, before cracking her knuckles, "LET'S FIGHT!"  
"Hang on," Natsu said, nimbly dodging Mira's fist to his face, "We should fight at the top of the mountain."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy shivered as she rubbed the sides of her arms, "Why not down here? I'm already freezing!"  
 **"Are you questioning my logic, woman?"**  
"N-no," Lucy stammered, before sneezing and shivering at the same time.  
"Oh that does it," Lucy drew out a gate.  
 _"Open, gate of the clock- Horologium!"_ A cloud of dust covered Lucy. When the dust settled, Lucy was revealed to be inside a father clock that had a face on it.

"AH! LUCY WAS EATEN BY A CLOCK!" Romeo and Happy screamed simultaneously.  
"You idiot," Gray groaned, rubbing his temples, "She was not eaten at all."  
"And that clock is not just a clock…" Elfman began, "IT'S A **MAN** CLOCK!"  
"'This clock is not a man, it's a celestial spirit,' she says," the clock conveyed to the group.  
"AH! THE CLOCK TALKED!" Romeo and Happy screamed again.  
"'This is a special spirit that I can summon, not a clock,' she explained to the two dumb creatures."  
"OYE!"  
"'And how are you guys not freezing? It's very cold,' she added curiously."

"I refuse to freeze," Natsu replied briskly.  
"Well, I'm a fire dragon slayer, so my body temperature is hotter than normal. So Mt. Hakobe's environment feels like a cool autumn breeze."  
"Very poetic, fire turd."  
"SHUT UP, POPSICLE!"  
"Anyways, I'm an ice-make mage, so I can tolerate cold climates."  
"I CANNOT FREEZE BECAUSE I AM A MAN!"  
"I got fur skin, that's why!"  
"Because I don't care, now can we just go so I can fight Natsu?" Mira groaned impatiently. The group came to a silent agreement, as they turned and began hiking to the top of Mount Hakobe.

 **Yet another 30 minutes later**  
"Stop. This is the perfect place to fight." Romeo, Elfman, and Gray quietly observed the battlefield while Happy happily started building a "dog," which began to look more and more like a snowman instead… There was also a thick layer of snow on top of the ground, and the battlefield was about 100 meters long and 100 meters wide.  
"Thank the heavens! NOW CAN WE FIGHT?!" Mira snarled, her fists becoming covered with black, magical energy. Natsu only sighed.

"Alright, but on one condition-"  
"Hey, guys? I just noticed- where's Lucy?" Romeo spoke out suddenly. Everyone froze, even Natsu, for a minute.  
"…Crap, we lost her," Gray responded, unknowingly flinging his shirt away.  
"WAHHHHH! I LET A GIRL DIE IN THE MOUNTAINS! I AM NO MAN!" Elfman wailed. Natsu sniffed the air a couple of times, before rubbing his eyes in clear tiredness.  
"Elfman, she's still alive. But from the looks of it, she's being held captive by a Vulcan. Romeo, handle the situation, try to practice using stealth to defeat a monster." Romeo nodded, grinning as he punched his fists together.

"Alright, I'm all fired up! Happy! Let's go!"  
"AYE SIR!" As the duo marched through the snow, Natsu and Mira silently regarded each other, while Gray and Elfman stood back in a respectable distance.  
"Do you want me to help flame-brain out-"  
"No," Natsu responded to Gray's question, "This is something that he could do alone easily. Let him be. Anyways," Natsu turned his attention to Mira, who was tapping her feet on the thick snow impatiently, "I propose this during the fight. If you could hit me in one minute, even if it is a tiny ding to the toe, you automatically win. During that one minute, I cannot hit you or defend myself, I can only dodge. If you don't hit me in one minute, then I will finish you, and you have to try and knock me out from then on. Deal?" Mira smirked.  
"What even is this? I'll punch you full on the face in less than 30 seconds. Whatever, I accept your deal." Mira got into a boxing stance, while Natsu stood there, his pink (I mean SALMON) shadowing his eyes.

"Ready when you are-" Natsu tried to state, before suddenly leaning backwards to avoid a speedy punch to the face by Mira. Mira grinded her teeth in determination, before unleashing a flurry of rapid punches at Natsu. Natsu merely yawned while the air around him became disoriented for normal eyes to see, as Mira kept thrusting her fists anywhere Natsu had been a millisecond ago. Mira grunted in frustration, before jumping into the air.

"SATAN SOUL: HALPHAS!" The entire area was flooded with light, as Gray and Elfman took a step back, clearly horrified.  
"WHAT THE- I THOUGHT NEE-SAN LOST THAT ABILITY DURING THAT FIGHT!" Elfman exclaimed.  
"That's her strongest form… But even then, I don't think that she can defeat Natsu using that form," Gray murmured to himself, as the light dissipated, revealing Mira wearing a light-blue, skin-tight leotard with blue horns protruding out of her head.

"Oh," Natsu remarked out loud, "So you did train. You didn't seem to show any kind of improvement back in the guild... Guess I'm too powerful to notice that your magical power actually increased anymore. Oh, and 30 seconds remaining. You lied about punching me in the face in 30 seconds, huh." Mira growled, before shooting like a comet at Natsu, her fists covered in black energy. Natsu nimbly dodged her attack, and flew to the air himself.

"Darkness Stream!" Mira yelled, summoning thousands of dark tendrils to surround Natsu. Mira grinned to herself.  
"I got him," Mira stated proudly to herself, as the beams enveloped Natsu, creating a huge explosion of darkness that sent snow hurling around the entire place. Gray and Elfman desperately clung onto each other as the force of Mira's attack began to push them back.

"Yeah… no you didn't," Natsu suddenly materialized right behind Mirajane, before yawning while saying "Oh, and 15 more seconds is left-"  
"EVIL EXPLOSION!" Natsu disappeared from his current position as a huge orb of darkness launched itself towards Natsu. The orb exploded, clearing the field of all its snow and flinging Gray and Elfman back.

Gray, gritting his teeth, clapped his hands together.  
"Ice-Make Gauntlet!" With his arms covered in ice, Gray thrust his arms into the ground, desperately trying to stay put in position. Elfman, meanwhile, grabbed onto the ground with his bare hands.  
"Holy- How powerful is Mira now?!" Gray yelled.  
"I dunno, but all I know is that nee-san IS A MAN!"  
"CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT BEING A MAN!"

Mira panted slightly, clenching her fists in frustration as Natsu reappeared on the ground, looking bored out of his mind.  
"10 seconds, Mirajane. If you want to do something, do it now," Natsu stated, his look becoming darker and darker. Mira let out a weary huff.  
 _"Crap…"_ Mira thought, _"I expended more magic than I previously used… Bah, screw it, I'm using my new technique. It's now or never,"_

"5 seco-" Natsu began, but stopped, frowning in confusion as he stared at the empty space in front of him. Natsu looked up to see Mira flying above him, with a small orb of darkness between her hands behind her.  
"Soul… EXTINCTOR!" Mira pushed the orb behind to her front, unleashing a massive beam of darkness that honed in on Natsu. Natsu blinked.  
"That's new." The beam hit the ground where Natsu was, annihilating everything that the beam touched.  
"ICE-MAKE WALL!" Gray grunted as he created a huge wall of ice that blocked the debris sent towards him and Elfman. When the attack finally ended, Gray vaporized the ice wall, looking stunned as he saw a massive crater that covered half of the battlefield. Mira landed on the ground before shifting back to her normal attire, clearly tired out.  
"My god… Did she kill Natsu?" Gray said, while Elfman did not even say man, clearly horrified with his sister's now overpowered skill. Mira, meanwhile, looked around, panting hard while her eyes widened.

"Natsu? Hey, Natsu, where are ya-"  
"Hey Mirajane." Everyone froze as Mira felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned slowly to see Natsu Dragneel looking at her, his eyes glowing red. A gray aura filled the air around the group, and Gray and Elfman feel to their knees, overwhelmed by Natsu's growing power. Natsu stared directly into Mira.  
 **"Time's up."**  
"S-sh*t!" Mira staggered backwards, switching to her normal Satan Soul form while sparking up her claws with electricity, "Evil Spa-HUMPH!" Natsu's right hand grabbed Mirajane's face, preventing her from saying anything, while his aura vaporized Mira's magic attack easily. Natsu stuck his left elbow backwards, swirling it with his aura as his eyes continued to turn redder and redder.

 **"Death Dragon's… Striking Elbow."** In one perfect motion, Natsu sent his elbow swinging downward on top of Mira's head. A giant explosion sent Gray and Elfman flying over the edge, both yelling at the top of their lungs'.  
"I-Ice-Make Chains!" Gray summoned ice chains that stuck back onto the battleground as he grabbed the chains with one hand and Elfman with the other, grabbing Elfman's collar. With one strong tug, Gray pulled both him and Elfman flying back to the ground. Gray let go of Elfman and slid gracefully on the ground while on his knees, while Elfman, like a huge meteor, crashed to the ground with a huge bang. When Gray finally opened his eyes, his jaws dropped. What replaced Mira's crater was a massive hole that covered nearly the entire battleground, and Gray had nearly slipped into the hole when he landed back onto the ground.

"Whoa…" Was all Gray could say. Elfman didn't say anything because… Well, he was knocked out when he landed directly onto the solid ground, and his head was currently forming a massive bump.  
"Gray." Gray jumped as he saw Natsu hovering above him with his hands behind his back.  
"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed, getting back to his feet, "D-did you-"  
"No, I did not kill Mira. She is barely alive, though. Maybe I shouldn't have used that much of my power to knock her out…"  
"Oh, you think?" Gray snorted, although in his mind he was thinking, _"Holy crap, how much power does Natsu have now?"_ Gray's attention returned when Natsu's ominous aura returned.  
 **"Are you sassing me, boy?"**  
"N-no sir!" Gray became as stiff as a wooden board, with his hands beside his sides.

"Bro?" A voice called out. Natsu and Gray turned to see Romeo staring out of one side of the hole.  
"Romeo? What the hell are you doing down there?" Gray asked, to surprise to call Romeo any names. Romeo only snorted.  
"Are you my brother, ice burger? Anyways, Natsu, I rescued Lucy. But you might wanna see this."

"Yeah, give me a sec." Natsu disappeared for literally a second, before returning back to his position with a massively injured Mirajane on his shoulder, her body limp.  
"Back. Gray, tend to Mirajane." As Gray rushed to Mira's side, using his ice to cover her many wounds, Natsu floated into the hole, noticing that there were apparently many layers inside the mountain. When he finally reached Romeo's level, Natsu noticed something immediately.

"Macao?" Natsu floated quickly to a barely conscious man sitting in a corner of the level, while Lucy gushed over Romeo.  
"OH ROMEO, OH ROMEO! YOU ARE MY HERO!"  
"GERROFF OF ME! THIS AIN'T A PLAY!" Romeo yelled (A.N. Hats off to the people who get this reference).  
"Romeo," Natsu said darkly, "Focus on the matter at hand."  
"AYE SIR!" Happy cheered out of nowhere. As Romeo briefly explained the story to Natsu, Macao grinned at Lucy.

"So… You dating by son here?" Macao wiggled his eyebrows at Lucy, who shrunk back in horror.  
"EH? I'M OLDER THAN HIM!"  
"Oh, god no, I meant Natsu, not Romeo." Lucy froze, and in an instant started drooling.  
"Me… Dating… Natsu… HAAAAAAA~" Lucy's eyes glazed over as she started smiling to herself.  
"Weirdo," Happy said, while Macao somehow managed to sweat despite the cold climate, yet Lucy ignored the comment made by Happy.

"I see…" Natsu murmured before looking over at Macao, "Let's get you home."  
"Ah, alright. Man, sorry for worrying you two. But at least you can tell all of your friends that your dad managed to defeat 19 Vulcans." Romeo and Natsu looked at each other, then looked back at Macao, blinking a couple of times.  
"Dad, I can defeat 25 Vulcans using my fists alone…" Romeo stated slowly.  
"And I can kill 100 of those weak monsters just by using my pinkie." Natsu stated calmly.  
"To be honest," Natsu and Romeo said together, "We thought you just liked the mountains."  
"… Can't a man have his moment?"

 **Welp, I'm done. Sorry for the wait, but at least it didn't take that long to finish the chapter. Also, I made Gray a bit stronger, because since Romeo was trained by Natsu himself, Gray had to practice hard as well, at least in my opinion. Also, I didn't want to make Romeo too overpowered, so I just have him to be able to fight at a reasonable level. Don't worry, he's gonna become half as powerful as Natsu by the end of the story :D. There is going to be some changes in the story coming up, so look forward to that. And in the next chapter, we finally see Erza! (Hooray). Anyways SEE YA GUYS!**


	6. The Wizard In Armor

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Anyways, thank you all so much for your support. It means so much to me. Also, I'm going to be naming my chapters now, although they're probably gonna be crappy or spoil the whole chapter. We have 114 followers, and I find it baffling that around 114 people (not counting the people that don't have fanfiction accounts) in the world actually love reading my story. When I think about it, I find it rather awesome. SO ONTO THE STORY!**

"You could at least apologize to her."  
"She was the one that instigated the fight, not me." Natsu replied to Lisanna. Lisanna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Look, it's common courtesy to at apologize to a woman if you harm them in any way, even if she did pick a fight with you." Natsu raised his eyebrows.  
"Who said Mirajane was a woman?"  
"HMPH!" A voice cracked out. Both Natsu and Lisanna turned to see a very, very bandaged up Mira. Literally, she was covered head to toe in bandages and gauze. Only her eyes were visible to everyone in the guild hall. The guild was rather quiet today without Romeo and Gray in it, and was kept to an average volume.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Natsu replied, smirking evilly a little, "Can't hear you with the bandages over your… well, everything." Mira growled, her eyes flashing purple, before looking off into the distance looking pretty pissed. Lisanna only rolled her eyes.  
 **  
**"Alright, let's talk about a different subject. I'm actually surprised that you let Romeo go on a mission without you, despite you being so protective of him, Natsu," Lisanna remarked as Natsu lay back in his chair. Natsu looked over at Lisanna.  
"He has to learn how to be independent. There will be a day when I will no longer be at his side…"  
"Wow, you are a downer sometimes," Lisanna pouted, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Then talk to someone else."  
"Nah, I rather not… Hey, you did say something about him being independent?" Natsu opened his a tiny bit to look at Lisanna.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Yeah, he went on a job with Lucy and Happy." Natsu fell silent.  
"He… Went on a job… With that blonde?"  
"And with Happy, too!" Lisanna pointed out, right when Lucy, Happy, Romeo and Gray walked into the guild.

"YO! WE'RE BACK!" Romeo called out, smiling happily. All at once, the guild cheered in response, and the volume of the guild increased tenfold.  
"Romeo…" Natsu called Romeo. In a split second Romeo was right in front of Natsu, grinning with his hands behind his head.  
"Yo! What's up, bro?" Romeo leaped right into a chair next to Natsu's.  
"Remember when I told you that you needed to be more independent?" Romeo's smile froze in place. The atmosphere around the two got thicker.

"Hehehe…" Romeo chuckled nervously, "Um… well, the job I had to go on had to do with reading, and you know that I'm not good at reading-"  
"Then why did you pick the job?"  
"Er, well, did you see the amount of jewels the job gives you? This job gave you-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know how much money it gives you… But where's the jewels?"

"Romeo?"  
"…Funny story-"  
"The clients lied about how much money they would give you, didn't they? And you let them trick you on purpose because you felt sorry for them, right?"  
"… Yes." Natsu groaned and leaned back on his chair.  
"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that right?"

On the corner of the room Loke, who had tried to flirt with Lucy, ran away bawling as he lamented how awful it was for Lucy to be a Celestial Spirit Mage.  
"What… was that?" Lucy said out loud. Lisanna appeared next to her, chuckling softly.  
"Don't worry about Loke, he just had a traumatic experience with another Celestial Spirit Mage. I think her name was Karen from Blue Pegasus."  
"O-oh, I see," Lucy replied.  
"OY! HEARTFILIA!" Lucy spotted Macao Conbolt, along with another man with a huge pompom, waving her towards him.  
"Yes Mr. Conbolt?" Lucy walked over towards the duo, smiling. Macao chuckled.  
"Please, Macao's just fine. Anyways, I wanted to ask you- WAKABA, DAMN IT, STOP LOOKING AT HER BREASTS! YOU ALREADY HAVE A WIFE!"  
"A man can dream, ya know!" Macao sighed and glanced back at Lucy, who's sweat was dropping.  
"Anyways, I wonder if you would come to dinner at my place." Lucy gaped, her jaw hitting the ground.  
 _"WHAT THE HELL?! DID THIS OLD MAN JUST ASK ME OUT?!"_ Lucy shook her head and coughed awkwardly.  
"U-um, sorry I don't date older guys." Lucy stammered. The man named Wakaba inhaled and choked on the cigar he was smoking while Macao spat out his drink. Cana drunkenly moved to give Wakaba a Heimlich maneuver while Macao tried to regain his composure.

"Who the hell said I was asking you to a date? I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with my family at my house!" Macao explained briefly, scratching the top of his head. Lucy slowly began to blush bright red.  
"… I'M SORRY! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, banging her head on the table. Macao nervously glanced around the room, where almost everyone was looking at them.  
"H-hey, it's alright. So, are you coming to the house?" Lucy looked over at Macao.  
"… When and where?" Lucy asked, still embarrassed.  
"At 7:00 pm, and at 24 Lopez Avenue," Macao replied, now grinning, "Don't be late." Lucy finally regained her composure and smiled.  
"Hai- WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy jaws dropped as she saw a specific corner of the room thickening with ominous purple clouds. Gray created an ice sword and slashed right through it.  
"Holy crap, you can cut through the tension- literally."Macao sweat dropped as Wakaba smirked.  
"Look at that, Macao- your kids are at it again!"

In the purple clouds (also known as tension) were Romeo, who had his head in his arms, and Natsu, who was currently berating Romeo.  
"Another thing- how did you take that long to beat a man who had a frying pan as a weapon? From what I heard, that battle should have taken you 10 seconds, tops. And-"  
"Look, can we please discuss what I wanted to talk about? It's way more important than whatever this is." Romeo pleaded with Natsu. Natsu stared long and hard at Romeo before sighing.  
"I had about 20 more things to say about you, but sure, go ahead." Natsu said.  
"Thank god for that, because what I wanted to talk to you about is serious." Romeo's face turned darker as Natsu raised his eyebrows.  
"Really now? Amuse me."  
"Today, when Lucy, Happy and I were travelling back from our job, we met a group of bandits who attacked us."  
"… Please don't tell me that you were beaten by them."  
"What? No, I annihilated them. Gray also came around and beat them, although I did most of the heavy lifting. Anyways, when we were able to tie them up, I heard one of them whispering "Lullaby, Lullaby." And right on que, this shadowy hand came from underneath them and 'poof!' they were gone, although some of the others were screaming. Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Natsu only shrugged.  
"Maybe it's a signal from one of their own to kill them if they were captured. Or maybe that guy who said Lullaby just wished to hear a sissy-ass song before dying. Either way-!" Natsu froze, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Bro?" Romeo tilted his head, confused.  
"Romeo," Natsu said, his hair shadowing his eyes, "Do you know if they were in a guild or not." Romeo frowned.  
"Based on what happened… Yeah, I think they were. In fact, by the sound of it I think they were running from something. Bro, what are ya thinking-"

"THIS IS BAD!" A voice screamed. The tension between the two brothers finally ended as the whole guild looked up. Loke was at the doorway, panting while looking wildly around the room.  
"Loke, what's the matter?" Lisanna asked kindly. Loke only gulped in response, and inhaled.  
"… ERZA'S BACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole room blanched, minus Lucy and Natsu.  
"Erza?" Lucy asked, her head tilting slightly to her left as she spoke to Lisanna. "I heard about her from Gray and Romeo. Is she that scary?  
"Yeah, she's a monster! You could say she's the strongest woman mage in Fairy Tail!" Happy replied for Lisanna, who kept on glancing behind her for some reason. At that moment, huge footsteps were heard from outside the guild hall. Everyone gulped.

"She's here…" Macao whispered.  
"Erza Scarlet…" Vijeeter murmured. Lucy blanched at the sight of a humanoid figure carrying what looks like a huge horn.  
"B-bro, where are you going?" Romeo stammered as Natsu slowly got up from his chair.  
"Romeo, we'll talk later," Natsu looked up, his eyes glinting mischievously, "I have a knight to tease."

Lucy's eyes widened as the humanoid figure appeared to be a woman with a short blue blouse with an armor breastplate and gauntlets. She had red hair and sharp brown eyes. The woman set the horn down with a huge bang that shook the entire guild.  
"I'm back," the woman known as Erza briskly said, "Where is the master?"  
"H-He's at a meeting," a random Fairy Tail member replied. Erza sighed.  
"I see. I will wait for hi-"  
"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A deep voice yelled. Everyone spun around to see Mira ripping away her cast using only her arms to reveal that her body was already fully healed.

 _At that moment, when you could have asked Natsu to describe what he saw, he would've said something like this-  
It was like watching a majestic butterfly come out of its cocoon for the first time in its life. It spread its vast wings majestically, letting them bathe in the warmth of the sun. As the butterfly proudly scanned its domain, it noticed something off. As it raised its new insectoid eyes closely, it found something peculiar. A group of caterpillars that had not yet spun their cocoons were looking at awe at another beautiful, yet powerful butterfly. Those caterpillars- besides the cooler, more epic caterpillar that chilled in the back of the leaf- worshiped that butterfly like a god. The new butterfly wanted to be that god. As the new butterfly stretched its wings and roared- yes, roared- it knew one thing, one thing only. That the butterfly that just entered its domain…  
Was going to die._ (A.N. Hats off to the person that could identify the people in this story, although it's kind of obvious if you think about it…)

As Mira's fist slammed directly into Erza's face, Erza's once calm face turned into one that resembled the demon Lucy had heard from both Gray and Romeo.  
"SO YOU DARE TRY TO FIGHT ME, EH?!" Erza roared. She grabbed Mira by the hair, slammed her into the ground, and curb-stomped Mira's face.  
"YEAH?! SO WHAT, BLOODY MARY?!" Mira screeched back as she grabbed Erza's leg and threw Erza into the nearest wall. Already the guild hall felt like it was about to crumble any moment.  
"PLEASE, ERZA-SAN, MIRA-NEE, STOP! WE CAN'T PAY FOR THE COSTS TO FIX THE GUILD BECAUSE OF THESE FIGHTS ANYMORE!" Lisanna wailed, waving her arms in desperation as the two exchanged lethal blows. Soon most of the members in the guild hall leapt on top of Mira to restrain her from attacking Erza.

"GERROFF OF ME! LEMME FIGHT!" Mira protested loudly, struggling against the combined weight of the guild members.  
"HRK- sorry Mira, but I rather have the- OW!- guild be in one piece!" Gray snapped back as he was both kneed and elbowed by Mira as he tried to hold her back. Erza simply smirked darkly as she summoned the most giant hammer she had in her arsenal.  
"Yes, that's right. Keep her in place." Erza grinned uncharacteristically as she raised the hammer to strike. All the guild members, including Mira, paled at the sight of what looked to be a 1-ton hammer. Until a certain person picked Erza off the ground with only his right hand.

"Wow Erza, thought you were more sophisticated." Natsu remarked, his right eyebrow rose quizzically. Lucy, who hadn't been a part of the Mira human body pile, eye's popped when she saw _the_ Titania's- strongest women in the guild of Fairy Tail- face turn bright red.  
"N-Natsu, I didn't know you were here!" Erza squeaked. Lucy's jaws hit the ground.  
"Did… Erza just squeak?" Lucy asked Lisanna, who hadn't been in the pile either.  
"When we were kids, Natsu humiliated Erza in a fight one time. Scarred her ever since," Lisanna explained, who then sighed, "I just wished that Mira has the same kind of humility as Erza. That way she could stop fighting those fights with Natsu." Lucy turned back her attention to Natsu and Erza, the former who was currently swinging the latter back and forth in his hand.

"S-STOP THAT!" Erza yelled as she pulled away from Natsu.  
"Why- was it dizzying when I rocked you around? Like a baaaaaaby?" Natsu smirked evilly. Erza's face went blank as she summoned a pair of swords in her hands.  
"NATSU DRAGNEEL-CONBOLT- DIE!"

 **1 hour later**  
"I *pant* swear I'll *pant* kill… you-" Erza fainted on the ground as Natsu crouched to the ground smiling demonically.  
"Sweat dreams… baby Erza," Natsu said, who only got a snore from Erza in response. He looked across the room to see everyone behind a makeshift wall of tables cowering in fear while Mira was struggling against her new restraints behind the tables. He sighed.  
"It's clear to come out now," Natsu headed back to his tiny corner of the guild as everyone slowly began to spread out again, cautiously watching Erza. Mira, on the other hand, was carried out screaming away from the guild by Elfman, who told everyone that he was going to go home with Mira to try and calm her fighting instincts down ("LIKE A MAN!"). Lucy staggered towards Lisanna with her eyes wide open.

"That…" Lucy began, "Was intense." Lisanna nodded.  
"That's basically Natsu's job whenever Erza comes back. He has to tease her and tire her out so that the guild wouldn't be that destroyed by Erza and Mira fighting. When he's away, however…" Lisanna only shuddered in response.  
"Yeah, Erza's a beast!" Romeo walked up to the bar along with Happy, who was somehow still busy eating fish, "She could take down anybody in the guild, except for a few other people…"  
"Yeah, and that person who can't be beaten by Erza ain't Romeo, that's for sure." Gray popped up out of nowhere, his shirt nowhere to be found. Romeo glared at Gray.  
"OY! Wanna go, snowflakes?!"  
"Bring it, lizard breath!"  
"Ohohoh! You gonna get burnt to a cris-"  
"Romeo. Gray." The duo squealed (Yes, squealed) in response as Erza awoke from the dead (figuratively speaking).  
"Were you two fighting?"  
"No! Were good pals! Buddies in fact!" Gray yelped, wrapping Romeo in one arm.  
"Aye Sir!" Romeo responded, wrapping his arm around Gray as they began dancing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY BECAME BUDDIES NOW?! AND HOW DID ERZA GET REVIVED?!" Lucy screamed in response to the actions, her eyes popping. Erza stared at them long and hard. Then sighed in relief.  
"I'm glad."  
"AND SHE FELL FOR IT?!" Lucy added.  
"AYE SIR!"  
"Guild mates are supposed to be friends," Erza continued on, "Not people who you challenge and want to kill-"  
"Wow, you're such a hypocrite." Natsu appeared behind Erza, who yet again turned as red as her hair.

"S-SHUT UP!" Erza snapped at Natsu, who only shrugged and sat down next to Romeo at the guild bar. Erza took a deep breath.  
"Anyways… Romeo, Gray. I want you two to accompany me on a job." Literally everyone's heads perked up at the sound of that.  
"No way… Erza's asking for help?" Wakaba whispered.  
"If she's asking for help, it must be pretty serious," Nab whispered back from his spot at the job request board. Romeo and Gray paused to look at each other.

"Erza," Romeo began slowly, though sweat was dripping rapidly down his forehead, "Um, I'm sorry, but my bro and I have something else to take care of-"  
"That sounds like fun. Romeo and I will accompany you." Natsu interrupted, jumping off his seat. Everyone jaws dropped to the floor while Erza grinded her teeth.  
"Natsu, I did not ask you to accompany me, I only asked Romeo and Gray-" Erza began, but Natsu cut her off.  
"I don't need your permission, I'm going whether you like it or not, _Erza_." Right after Natsu finished his sentence, Erza opened her mouth, then closed it, before going red yet again.

"E-eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning! D-don't be late, you three!" Erza stormed off out of the guild, her head steaming. Natsu looked at the minimizing figure of Erza before going back to his bar stool and leaned on his raised, clenched hands, in silent thinking, while the guild went back to its rowdy ways. Romeo and Gray, on the other hand, silently stared at each other.  
 _"Me and flare pants on the same team?"_ Gray thought.  
 _"The hell is Erza up to?"_ Romeo thought as well.

"Oh my," Lisanna murmured as Lucy turned around, "What a change of events." Lucy frowned.  
"What's up?" Lucy asked.  
"Erza Scarlet, known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies. Romeo Conbolt, also called the Salamander. Gray Fullbuster, the best ice mage in Fiore. And Natsu Dragneel-Conbolt, called the Slayer of Death? This may be the most powerful team in Fiore- no, even in Earthland." Lucy turned to stare at the remaining trio of the newly formed group.  
 _"Wow… am I witnessing history in the making?"_ Lucy wondered in awe, as she watched Macao get up from his bar stool yet again.  
"Romeo, Happy, Natsu, let's go!" Macao waved over the trio as he walked out the door. As Romeo, Natsu and Happy walked out of the guild hall while exchanging goodbyes to the guild members, Macao turned brightly to Lucy.  
"Don't forget, Lucy! 7:00 pm, 24 Lopez Avenue!" Macao called out as Lucy waved towards them, smiling.  
"HAI!"

 **Yeah I know. Crappy way to end a chapter, but I ran out of ideas. I don't know if you guys like this version of Natsu x Erza, but hopefully you guys do. Also, in case you're wondering, the address I made for the Conbolt's are entirely made up. Anyways, for the next two chapters, I plan to put in filler stories, since the Lullaby arc may take only three chapters to do, and I want to go into detail about the relationships of the guild. The next chapter would actually be a flashback in Erza's POV, which shows how the guild was before, and why Erza acts the way she does. The following chapter will be Lucy's time at the Conbolt household, which isn't going to be a very long chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time! BYE!**


	7. The Dragon and the Knight

**WHAT'S UP! Back with another chapter. As I told you guys previously, I was going to do two chapters of one-shots. This one will be a flashback to explain the relationship between Natsu and a few other characters so you guys can grasp an understanding of what to expect in the coming chapters. And you know how I said that this chapter would be in Erza's POV last chapter?… Although it does start out in Erza's POV, it goes onto flipping between the POVs of Natsu and Erza here. There are some adult themes, although I kept them as light as I could, so beware. Also- MAJOR NAZA MOMENT IN HERE! SO ONTO THE STORY!**

"Damn that Natsu!" Erza hissed as she flopped onto her bed. Erza grabbed her nearest pillow and smothered her face onto it, groaning.  
"How he dares to insult me and my honor in front of everyone!" After a few seconds Erza turned onto her back, facing the ceiling of her bedroom. She put her hands onto her face, sighing.  
"What did I do to deserve this?"

 **5 years ago**

"HEY EVERYONE! NATSU AND LAXUS ARE BACK!" Every guild member cheered as 16 year olds Natsu and Laxus walked into the guild, the former rubbing his head in irritation.  
"My god, do they have to be that loud?" Natsu murmured. Laxus smirked as he put on his headphones.  
"It's been two years since you arrived here. Get used to it." Natsu groaned in response as they walked to their corner of the guild. As Laxus ordered their drinks, Natsu silently gazed at the whole guild hall.

2 years he has stayed in Fairy Tail. 2 years ago, after Natsu was officially made a guild member, Laxus was assigned to be the person that helped Natsu transition into normal society, along with the Conbolt family, mostly because Laxus was the same age as Natsu. Although that assignment was supposed to take at most a month, the duo formed a bond as they connected with one another, eventually forming at the time Fairy Tail's most powerful duo.

Sure, in Fairy Tail there were plenty of people that annoyed him, especially a certain devil that kept trying to fight him every minute of every day (who challenges someone in a men's bathroom while that someone is trying to take a piss? WHO?!). Yet there were others that Natsu has actually grown fond of, including-

"BRO! YOU'RE BACK!" A 7-year old Romeo cheered as he leapt onto Natsu's lap. Natsu groaned under the sudden weight of Romeo as Laxus quietly chuckled under his breath. Romeo beamed at Natsu, his eyes nearly glowing in excitement.  
"BRO! DID YOU BEAT THE DARK GUILD'S ASS?!" Natsu sighed.  
"Romeo," Natsu replied, "You shouldn't cuss, you're still 7. God, has Pops contorted your mind that badly… But yeah. I beat their asses."

"Yep, didn't have to do a damn thing," Laxus cut in, while Romeo was jumping up and down on Natsu's lap, "I laid back and watched Natsu obliterate them with only a pinkie. Granted," Laxus quickly added when Romeo nearly exploded in sheer amazement, "That dark guild was insanely weak, and Natsu covered that pinkie with his magic."  
"BRO! IS THAT TRUE?!" Romeo yelled as loudly as his voice allowed him to. Natsu scratched his neck.  
"Laxus' comment was… exaggerated," Natsu tried to explain, "But, basically, I did."  
"OH MY GOD! MY BRO IS THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD!" Romeo yelled at the top of his lungs, making some of the guild members' chuckle, while Laxus rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," Natsu replied, his expression growing a bit darker, "There are still many I have to challenge and take down before I could say that…"  
"Anyways, bro, check what I can do!" Out of nowhere, on Romeo's hand there popped a tiny red flame on the tip of his finger.  
"I can do this without getting tired now!" Romeo said happily, while Natsu only nodded.  
"Congratulations… Now go and make the flame even bigger."  
"HAI!" As Romeo dashed out the guild, Natsu simply sighed and leaned his body back onto his chair.  
"Congratulations?" Laxus asked, scoffing, "That flame was so weak that you couldn't even burn paper with it."  
"I know, Laxus," Natsu replied, putting his hands over his head, "I know." At that moment, three other kids ran up to Laxus, one girl and two boys. One boy had green hair, another boy had a helmet on and was followed by a few dolls, and the girl had mouse-brown hair, while also carrying glasses on her head. Yet all of them had shining eyes.

"Laxus-sensei!" All of them shouted, bowing their heads for him. Laxus opened his eyes a tiny-bit.  
"What."  
"Can we do the honor of cleaning your shoes?" The boy with green hair asked, his eyes gleaming. Laxus opened his eyes fully and inspected the trio.

"….. Why the hell not." The trio nearly exploded in happiness as they all got a towel and rushed to rub the shoes of Laxus clean. Laxus' eyes darted to the side towards Natsu, who was staring incredulously at him.  
"What? It's shoe-cleaning service for free." Laxus argued, while Natsu rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Hey, you do realize that Romeo's 8th birthday is coming up soon, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm getting him lacrima headphones like mine. You?" Natsu's eyes glinted.  
"You'll see."

"OYE!" A voice yelled from across the room. Natsu and Laxus turned to see Mira, with Elfman and Lisanna trying to drag her down, marching to both of them.  
"NEE-SAN! SLOW DOWN!" Elfman and Lisanna cried out, gritting their teeth in determination.  
"NATSU! LAXUS! I WANNA REMATCH!" Natsu and Laxus stared blankly at the incoming girl.  
"Minions," Laxus called on the trio, who were done cleaning his shoes, "Go get her." The trio saluted the blonde.  
"AYE SIR!" The trio said, before grabbing Mirajane, hefting her up on their shoulders, and ran out the guild with Lisanna and Elfman following them closely.  
"HEY! WAIT! LET ME GO, LUNATICS! LAXUS, THIS AIN'T OVER!" Mira called out in rage.

"Laxus, you make me jealous." Natsu stated blankly, turning back to his drink.  
"Don't worry, you could make Romeo your personal pet," Laxus replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, "In fact, I'm thinking of training those three to be my personal bodyguards. What do you think?"  
"I think that it's your life and you can do whatever the hell you want with it without asking anyone's permission."  
"Wow, very helpful. Anyways, now we can focus on your 'humanity' training." Natsu groaned.  
"You're kidding, right?" Natsu questioned, "Wasn't that supposed to end a month ago?" Laxus simply smirked and draped his left arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, one of these days, somewhere in your cold, emotionless heart you will feel something very peculiar."  
"… Laxus, are you giving me 'the talk'?" Natsu said darkly.  
"Well," Laxus replied, "I suppose your giant black lizard father told you about that-"  
"Laxus, if you say 'giant black lizard father' one more time, I swear to God I will rip your balls off-"  
"Please don't," Laxus cut off, raising his hands in mock defense, "I'm just saying, what your father told you may not fit in human society. For example, courting a woman is probably different between dragons and humans." Natsu, leaned back and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
"Perhaps you're right. Acnologia told me that when two dragons fall in love when looking at each other for the first time, they immediately have coitus."  
"… Excuse me, I didn't hear that last part. Could you repeat-"  
"They have coitus."  
"Oh… Even in public-"  
"Even in public."  
"… That's utterly disturbing and disgusting," Laxus commented, shaking his head, "When you see a girl that you think is your soul mate, for the love of God, don't strip down and make love to them in front of me."

"I would not do such a thing, since I do believe humans have a different technique of courting." Natsu replied, "So tell me, what do they do?" Laxus smirked.  
"I'm glad you asked." Without warning, he slapped a random girl guild member's ass.  
"OH! Laxus~" Laxus simply smiled charmingly as she winked at him before walking away. Laxus turned to Natsu, who stared at him blankly.  
"I'm sorry, but how the hell is that courting?" Laxus rolled his eyes.  
"I knew you wouldn't understand. You see, there are two different types of courting. There is flirting, where you sweet-talk to a girl, and there's teasing, what I did. Teasing is my personal favorite, although it doesn't work all the time. Teasing is basically just embarrassing someone in intimate ways." Natsu blinked.

"I don't understand flirting, but I do think I can understand teasing. So," Natsu got up and walked to the nearest girl and placed his foot under her skirt, "So teasing can be like-" Natsu flicked his foot upwards, revealing the girl's underwear to the whole guild, "-This?" Natsu turned and tilted his head when he looked at Laxus' utterly blank face.  
"Laxus?" Natsu waved his hand from where he was, "Earth to Laxus? Man, what is wrong with you-… Oh." Natsu just turned around to see the girl he teased. And that girl was a very, very angry Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu… Dragneel… CONBOLT!" Erza roared, as she slammed Natsu into the nearest wall, creating a small web of cracks. Natsu, unfazed, looked at Erza to see her blushing deep red with a cute, yet angry face.  
"Laxus," Natsu called out to Laxus, who came back to reality. "Is this supposed to happen?" Laxus scratched the back of his head in thought.  
"Well," Laxus began, "There are four types of girls that react to being teased. There are the ones that flirt back, like the girl whose ass I just slapped. There are the shy and timid ones who simply gasp and say 'um' while blushing deep red before running away. There are the ones who castrate you if you even touch them. Then there is Erza." Laxus ended nonchalantly as Erza let go of Natsu and pointed at him, gritting her teeth.

"I had the common sense not to fight you until the time is right, yet now that time is over, NATSU!" Erza proclaimed, still pointing at Natsu, who stared at Erza's pointing finger.  
"You know," Natsu said slowly, moving Erza's finger downwards with his hand, "It's not nice to point." Erza ignored the comment as she still glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.  
"That's it!" Erza cried out, her hair flaring back in a way-too dramatic effect, "Natsu Dragneel-Conbolt! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Natsu leaned his head backwards, sighing in disbelief.

"Can't catch a break, can I?... Fine, I accept your duel. When and where-"  
"NOW! AND OUTSIDE THE GUILD!" Natsu followed Erza out the guild, along with all the guild members quietly making bets behind them.

"ALRIGHTY!" Makarov yelled, his face already pink from drinking too much alcohol (although it's still noon). "The bets are… 85 to 0, in favor of Natsu-"  
"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" an enraged Erza screamed, getting into a battle stance while Natsu started to stretch out. Makarov winced.  
"Erm, hang on child! Choose your bets on how fast Natsu will knock... Erm… Erza out. Anyways, err, no cheating! No unsportsmanlike conduct! Play nice! Are you ready!" Both Erza and Natsu nodded their heads. "Alright! FIGHT!"

"RE-EQUIP!" Erza yelled, as she got prepared to summon a suit of armor. "Heaven's-"  
 **BAM.  
** Erza only had time for her eyes to widen as she flew straight into an abandoned building next to the guild. She crashed into the wall of the building, as the building collapsed right on top of her. Natsu stood straight up, cracking his knuckles silently.  
"That was easier than I expected," Natsu murmured, the magic around his arm dissipating as the dust settled, revealing Erza to be already knocked out and unconscious. All the guild members gaped.  
"W-wow." Makarov stammered, before looking at the guild members, "T-that was clocked at a second… I guess no one won the bet- Hang on… Someone betted for Natsu to win at one second."  
 **"Pay up, bitches,"** Laxus ordered, grinning as the guild members grumbled and handed the whole cash prize to Laxus. Natsu sighed and walked towards Laxus.

"C'mon," Natsu said, "Let's go-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa man!" Laxus said, putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "This is the next step of courting a woman!" Natsu raised his eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?" Laxus rolled his eyes, while grinning at the giant sack of jewels he has in front of him.  
"Your next step in courting a woman is to act like a gentleman. Granted, you have to act like a gentleman when going on a date, but this is the perfect scenario!" Natsu stared at Laxus.  
"A moment ago you said to act like an ass. Now you say to be a gentleman. I am starting to question you and your logic."  
"Just go!" Natsu groaned and walked to the crumpled building, where Erza slowly regained conscious.

Natsu looked downward at Erza, his face expressionless. Erza turned to meet his face, wincing in pain.  
 **"I expected more from you, Erza Scarlet."** Natsu murmured darkly, before sighing and lifting his arm out to help her.  
"Let's just get you cleaned up, alright?" Erza lay quietly on the ground. Natsu became impatient.  
"C'mon. Don't lie there like-!" Natsu felt himself pushed into a wall by Erza, her hands grabbing his shirt. Natsu sighed yet again.  
"Please don't pick a fight with me again-?" Natsu's eyes widened a tiny bit when Erza lifted her head a bit. He couldn't believe it. Erza was crying. Her face had a light shade of pink, and her face was contorted into an angry expression. The salt from her tears made her face a bit puffy as she leaned right into him, her face dangerously close to his face, while Natsu smelt a whiff of strawberry that came off her. Natsu, when staring at the face of Erza, felt something inside him click, making him feel very peculiar.  
"I…" Erza whispered, her teeth gritting as she tightened her grasp on his clothes, "Will not forgive you." Erza pushed him further onto the wall before running away. Natsu stayed where he was, his hair covering his eyes as Laxus called on his "minions" to carry the sack of jewels for him while he walked towards Natsu, his hands behind his head.

"Welp." Laxus said, "That went well." Natsu didn't say a word. Laxus regarded Natsu thoughtfully.  
"C'mon," Laxus walked away from the guild, "Let's go get some food at that BBQ place you love. I'll pay for it." Natsu began to follow Laxus, along with Laxus' minions who were struggling to carry the jewels. Natsu suddenly stopped and turned to stare at the direction Erza went.  
"Erza…" Natsu murmured, "Scarlet…"

 **Magnolia Forest  
**  
"DAMN NATSU!" Erza roared, summoning another batch of swords to mow down the onslaught of Vulcans. The Vulcans yelped and ran away as Titania let out her fury.  
"WHY DID HE EMBARRASS ME?! I HATE HIM!" She yelled, summoning a pair of swords in her hands to slash her way through the monsters that attacked her. After clearing the clearing of the monsters, Erza collapsed onto her knees, gasping for air. Soon another onslaught of vicious creatures came, wondering what caused the commotion. Erza, looked up, her face filled with determination as she summoned another batch of swords. Soon the air was humming with the sound of swords slicing and dicing through any monster that stood in Erza's way, followed by an occasional wail of pain. Trees that have stood for centuries were cut down into tiny bits.

A giant scorpion had flung its pincers at Erza and succeeded in cutting into the knight. Erza grunted in pain before her swords bore down on the scorpion, cutting it into tiny bits of meat. Erza held her sides while clenching her teeth.

 _"I can't be stopped! I-must-become-STRONGER!"_ With a blood-curdling yell, Erza began to summon sword after sword to try and max out the potential of her powers. No more monsters dared approach her, as they either retreated, limping out of the clearing, or lay dead on the ground. Erza, after a few hours of trying to increase her magic potential, collapsed down on the ground, wiped out of all her magic potential. She gasped for air as her vision began to blur. Erza vigorously shook her head as she attempted to stand up.

"I need to- *gasp- be strong…" Erza breathed out, preparing to summon more swords once again to expand her magic. When a huge roar erupted through the forest. Erza froze in place, her eyes widening. Erza slowly turned around. Right outside the clearing, a wyvern was standing fiercely, staring at Erza hungrily. Erza clenched her teeth and managed to summon out a sword.

"If Natsu could handle a wyvern…" Erza breathed out, raising her sword, "I sure as hell can too-"  
"ROAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" Erza's mouth opened up in surprise as she turned around, just in time to see another wyvern come into the clearing. Then roars could be heard around the clearing as more and more wyverns kept popping up around the clearing until there were four of them. Erza gulped silently as she eyed the wyverns, who she noticed were looking at something around her… Erza's eyes widened when she realized that what they were eyeing were the dead monsters around her. They were going to eat those monsters, yet Erza understood that if they were to eat something, they had to take down something first… something that they thought are protecting its food…  
And that something was her.

Erza nearly dropped down, ready to accept defeat, but yet she still stood tall as her eyes darted nervously from one wyvern to the next. Finally she spat out some spittle from her mouth and got ready to charge the wyverns, her face full of determination.

"C'mon," Erza said, raising her blade against all of them, "Have at me-!" Erza felt some of her ribs crack as she felt herself being flung across the clearing and bashing right into a tree. She groaned slightly as she turned to see her assailant.

Erza felt like she was going to faint at what looked to be the sight of a massive wyvern, far bigger than the other wyverns that had surrounded her. It was the size of a two-story building. She knew that the wyvern was the leader, as it had a massive scar etched on its reptilian face, along with a certain authority as it commanded the wyverns to stay put with one growl. Erza grinded her teeth, a single tear coming out of her right eye as she tried to move desperately when the wyvern leader began to eye her demonically.

 _"All I wanted… was to become stronger… than Natsu Dragneel-Conbolt."_

 **Somewhere in Magnolia Forest**

"ERZA! OH ERZA!" Natsu called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Did she have to run away? I just had to excuse myself from eating that BBQ just for her, huh? My god, girls are so annoying… hm? What's this?" Natsu sled down a ledge and right into a body of a monster. He wrinkled his nose.

"Interesting…" Natsu murmured as he surveyed his surroundings, which was covered in monster blood, fallen trees and the corpses of monsters, "Did Erza do all this? She has one hell of an attitude problem, I see-?" Natsu frowned as he heard the sounds of a girl screaming in agony.

"Erza?" Natsu followed through the bloody landscape into a clearing, where his eyes widened slightly. There was Erza, being brutally flung around by five wyverns. She landed on the ground with a sickening thud, before being swatted into the trees by a wyvern's paw and landing harshly onto the ground yet again. Erza got up in a daze, bruised and bloody as one of her arms hung limply on her shoulder. Her clothes were in tatters, and her breastplate and her gauntlets were beyond shredded. The blood that poured down Erza's face blinded her as she flung her sword around aimlessly, desperately trying to defend herself while the wyverns prowled around her. One of the wyverns lashed its tail, smacking Erza on her back and sent her hurtling into a massive rock. When she slammed into the rock, thousands of tiny cracks appeared where she landed as she slowly slid down into the ground, not moving an inch. The wyverns roared in triumph before stomping towards the unmoving form of Erza. Natsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"For heaven's sake- Erza, what did you get yourself into?" Natsu groaned before cupping his mouth with his hands.  
"OYE! LIZARDS! YOUR KING IS HERE!" The wyverns turned and snarled at Natsu before hurtling themselves at him. Natsu's eyes glowed red as he got into a battle stance.  
 **"Show time."** Natsu hurtled himself over the first wyvern, meeting the second wyvern that came at him head-on. Natsu, while he was still in the air, round-house kicked the second wyvern hard across the clearing, aiming right at its head. Even before it eventually came to a stop, the wyvern was already dead at contact from the amount of pressure Natsu hit it. The first wyvern turned around and charged at the landing form of Natsu, who turned around while throwing his fist back. With a yell, Natsu hit the wyvern squarely in the face, sending the wyvern flying through the forest, brutally putting it out of commission. Without looking around, Natsu jumped high into the air as he narrowly missed the jaws of both the third and fourth wyverns, both of which collided together. Natsu threw both his arms back, as he summoned gray magic around both arms. Natsu aimed his incoming attack at the two wyverns, who were still dazed from colliding together.  
 **"Death Dragon's…"** Natsu yelled, **"GRENADES!"** Throwing his arms forward Natsu sent dozens of ball-size magic particles hurtling at the wyverns, both of which finally got up. The wyverns were ready to attack again, until the magic balls hit their armored- scales. On contact, the particles exploded, blowing the wyverns into nothingness as a brilliant flash of gray illuminated the forest. Natsu landed gracefully, as he stared at the remaining wyvern, the leader.

"Boy, you are the biggest and ugliest wyvern I have ever seen…" Natsu said out loud, before his eyes turned an even deeper shade of red.  
 **"Guess I have to switch abilities for this."** The gray aura surrounding Natsu suddenly turned dark purple.  
 **"Apocalypse Dragon Mode."** Natsu murmured as the large wyvern roared, before swinging both his hands behind his right side. The wyvern charged at Natsu, its footsteps creating shockwaves that spread throughout the forest. The purple aura began forming around his hands.

 **"Apocalypse Dragon's…"** Natsu roared, dashing towards the wyvern while the purple aura began shaping into something in his hands, **"HAMMER!"** The purple aura finally formed into a massive hammer twice the size of Natsu himself. With a massive roar- the roar of a dragon- Natsu swung the massive hammer upwards, smacking it right into the wyvern's jaws. The wyvern roared in pain as the hammer had halted its charge, as Natsu's hammer began lifting it up the ground. Natsu clenched his teeth and, in pure aggression, throwing the wyvern straight through air with a yell, sending the wyvern spiraling into the sky. A huge shockwave caused by that action erupted through the forest, nearly flattening the whole area around Natsu. Natsu, dissipating both the purple aura and the hammer, put his right hand above his eyes as he looked for the wyvern that he sent hurtling through the sky.

Natsu waited… and waited… and waited….. and waited….  
"Alright," Natsu swept the dust from off his clothes, "I guess the wyvern isn't coming down anytime soon." Natsu walked to the limp form of Erza, knelt down beside her, and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but the pulse was there. Natsu sighed.

"Jeez, Erza," Natsu murmured, slowly, but gently picking up Erza, "You just had to find five wyverns to pick on, didn't you." With that, Natsu slowly walked away from the bloody battlefield, holding Erza tightly in his arms.

 **Conbolt Household  
**  
"Bro?" Romeo whispered, raising his head above his pillow, "Why is Erza here-"  
"Shh." Natsu whispered sharply. "None of your business, Romeo. Now go back to bed." Soundlessly, Natsu hopped into his and Romeo's room as Romeo rested his head back onto his pillow. Natsu put Erza onto his own bed opposite from Romeo before going into his trunk and fetching wrappings and cotton balls. Natsu stripped Erza down until she only had her bra and underwear on before softly blotting her wounds with the cotton. Then he covered her wounds in wrappings before putting on her one of his black t-shirts (which was a bit too big for her). Natsu, with the most caution he had in him, slowly snapped Erza's dislocated arm back in place without waking her up. He shifted slightly when Erza moaned in pain, looking at her with a weird feeling. When Erza's groan finally subsided Natsu stood up and put away her armor at the foot of his bed. Finally Natsu fetched a lacrima phone and dialed a number in, before putting that phone onto his ear.  
 _  
*Ring-ring._

 _"Who the hell is this?"_  
"It's me, Laxus- Natsu."  
 _"Natsu?! Ugh… For god's sakes, it's two in the morning."  
_ "Laxus, I have Erza on my bed- what do I do?"  
 _"….."_  
"Laxus?"  
 _"… Natsu, you dog."  
_ "How am I a dog? I don't even _look_ like one. Anyways, because you act like you're an expert on acting like a human, I just want to know how to make her comfortable in my bed. She was in an accident just an hour ago, and I'm helping her recuperate."  
 _"Oh, um, OK. Let's see… Alright then. First, take off your shirt."  
_ "OK," Natsu replied, taking off his shirt to reveal his lean, yet muscular body, "Do the pants come off as well?" _  
"Although it would be funny to imagine Erza waking up to the sight of you naked, no, you don't. Anyways, next you hop into bed with her."_  
"Alright," Natsu leapt into bed next to Erza, his face facing her face, "Now what?"  
 _"Next, you cuddle."_  
"… Excuse me." _  
"Just do it, ya wuss."_ Natsu groaned and slung his right arm over Erza, while he snaked his left arm under her. With the upmost hesitation, Natsu finally brought Erza close to his chest.  
"I did it."  
 _"Good job, Natsu. My work here is now done."  
_ "Whoa, wait. How long am I going to hold her-"  
 _*Beep._ Natsu groaned loudly, but stopped when he heard Erza mumble. Erza shifted in Natsu's embrace slightly, before sighing comfortably, pressing herself into Natsu's chest further. She also unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist. Natsu, for the first time in a really long time, gulped slightly before looking down at the quiet form of Erza Scarlet. He inspected her for a few moments, subconsciously playing around with her scarlet hair with his left hand. Natsu noticed that Erza breathed in through her nose, then let breathed out through her mouth in tiny poofs of air. Then he did something that no one had ever thought was possible. Natsu, the son of Acnologia, the Slayer of Death himself…

Had smiled.

 **Morning**

Erza's first thought that moment was how cold it was. She shivered, but felt very peculiar at the same time. In fact, although it was pretty cold, at the same time Erza felt… comfortable. That was when she noticed that someone had their arms wrapped tightly around her.

 _"Who…?"_ Erza thought. She then noticed that, right at that moment the person holding her was shirtless. Erza stared at the lean muscles on the person before shaking her head. The next thing she noticed was that she was no longer wearing her armor, but instead was wearing a t-shirt that was a slightly too big for her. Finally Erza decided to see the face of the person, as she tilted her head upwards. There the person holding her had one eye open, and another closed.

"So," Natsu Dragneel-Conbolt murmured, "You're finally awake, sleepy head?"

"…"  
"… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Guild Hall**

"So after screaming, Erza leapt out of bed, screaming some mumbo jumbo while Romeo said something- I don't know what he said exactly, Erza was screaming too loudly. Anyways, she picked up her stuff and hurtled straight out the window as my adoptive parents came in." Natsu explained, leaning on his chair. Laxus stared at him.  
"Wow… rough morning, huh." Laxus commented. Natsu groaned, covering his eyes.  
"Tell me about it. Romeo keeps asking me if Erza's gonna be taking care of him as well, as if I'm now just a frickin' old chew toy he's been using."  
"Harsh." The duo sat silently at their table, gazing around the guild hall.  
"So…" Laxus stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Natsu looked back exhaustedly.  
"So?"  
"Did you… _give_ it to her?"  
 ***Crash!**  
Both of them turned around to see a reddening Erza, her mouth opening and closing in sheer shock. Below her was a plate of strawberry cheesecake, which was scattered across the ground.

Natsu frowned and, hopping off his chair, walked over to Erza and placed his hand over her head.  
"My god, you're burning up," Natsu said, failing to notice Erza's growing redness, "Were you bitten by the wyverns? Jeez, if you have a bacterial infection, I swear-"  
"KYAAHHHH!" Erza screamed and ran out the guild door. Mira was standing nearby, her arms crossed.

"OYE! METAL BREAST!" Mira yelled, cracking her knuckles, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA SCREAMING ABOUT?! WHATEVS- FIGHT ME-"  
"AHHHHHH!" Erza completely ignored Mira and ran out the door.  
"WHAT THE?! GET BACK HERE!" Mira chased Erza out of the guild hall, while the other two Strauss siblings looked on. Lisanna looked back and forth between a startled Natsu and a shrinking image of Erza Scarlet.  
"… Elfman, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elfman frowned.  
"What are you talking about, Sis?" Lisanna smirked evilly at Elfman's comment.  
"I just figured out a way to stop Erza and Mira from destroying the guild hall again."

 **Lisanna, you devil :D. Wow, roughly 5,200 words. That's breaking my own records for most words typed. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! I hope that the adult theme mentioned in here wasn't too much for a rated T novel. Anyways, some of you may be wondering about Natsu's Apocalypse Dragon Mode. In due time, my followers, in due time|:D. Anyways, next chapter is gonna be the second filler chapter, with Lucy going to the Conbolt household, and then we head into the Lullaby Arc! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	8. Meet The Family

**SURPRISE! THOUGHT I WAS DEAD?! WELL GUESS AGAIN! First off, sorry for such a late update. I had promised someone I was gonna update soon, but... well, I just didn't have the motivation to actually write, to be honest. Not that I hate this story- I love it- it's just because my teachers gave me so much homework and tests (including finals) that I ditched this story for a while to focus more on homework and studying. So… hopefully I can update faster next time. Huge announcements! Now, I don't know if you guys read the Fairy Tail manga, but, when I read one chapter (this chapter is in the newest arc, that's all I can say), I just developed new pairings in my mind. So on the bottom of the chapter, you guys will find the newest pairings :D. Now, the pairings aren't going to affect this story currently, but it will affect the story later on, so look forward to that! NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Lucy gulped as she looked at the small, red house in front of her. She looked at the address box again as she made sure she was at the right house.  
 _"Yep, this is 24 Lopez Avenue,"_ Lucy thought, _"And it's 7:00 pm on the dot. OK, Lucy, let's knock on the door."_ Lucy walked up to the doorway and, after hesitating for a second, knocked on the painted green door. Lucy looked down as she unknowingly started increasing the times she knocked on the door.  
 _"Oh my god,"_ Lucy thought her face slowly turning red, _"What if Macao is actually asking me out on a date? Oh what do I do, what do I- do?"_ Lucy hit something hard, yet it didn't feel like the door she was previously hitting. Lucy looked up, her eyes raised quizzically. There, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower body, was Natsu. Natsu raised his eyebrows quizzically, as Lucy's eyes fell on her hand touching Natsu's rock hard abs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Hello? Blondie, I said-… Oye, Pops, did you invite Lucy here?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"She's bleeding out on the floor."  
"What the hell are you talking about- OH MY GOD THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD!"

 **A few minutes later**  
"I am so sorry!" Macao exclaimed, bowing his head as Lucy managed to recover. Lucy waved her hands nonchalantly, smiling.  
"No, no, it's alright!" Lucy replied rather happily.

(In Lucy's mind)  
 _"HEHEHE! TOUCHING NATSU'S ABS WAS TOTALLY WORTH THE NOSE BLEED!"_

(Back to reality)  
"Anyways, this is your house? Lucy looked around her.

If you walked through the doorway, immediately you found yourself in the living room, which was square in shape. To the left is a hallway that is connected with three bedrooms and a bathroom at the end. To the right is the kitchen. And finally, in the living room there was a round table in the center, and a sofa to the left of the round table while placed facing away from the wall as well. Lucy got up from the sofa to stare behind her as Macao kept on talking from his seat next to the table.

"Yeah, this is all! Sorry if it ain't roomy, though-"  
"No, no I like it here. It feels very cozy." Lucy paused for a moment as she stared at the photos on the wall behind the sofa.  
"… Say, is Natsu- err- always shirtless around here?" Lucy asked. Macao scratched his head.  
"Well, yeah," Macao said, "In fact, Natsu is the most comfortable here. I would tell him to get his own home, but he insists on staying here- God knows why, though. Can't complain, he's usually the one who pays rent" Lucy hummed in response, as she gazed at a picture of Natsu staring at whoever took the picture while Romeo, Happy and Macao smiled happily along with another person…

"Macao?" Lucy asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Who is this-"  
"LUSHIE'S HERE!" A blue blur suddenly crashed into Lucy's chest, toppling her over. Lucy smiled as Romeo and Natsu (who was fully clothed) walked into the room.

"Hey there Happy!" Lucy talked to the blue cat lying on her. Happy glanced up with stars in his eyes.  
"Hey, did you get me fish?"  
"Um… no, not today." Happy blinked a few times.  
"... WAH! LUCY'S SO MEAN!" Happy ran away from Lucy and leapt onto Romeo's shoulder.  
"STOP BEING MELODRAMATIC!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu walked up to Macao with a frown on his face.

"Pops…" Natsu murmured while Macao raised an eyebrow.  
"What's up?"  
"Why didn't you tell us Lucy was coming over?"  
"Eh, wanted it to be a surprise for ya and your brother."  
"I see… And did you even plan what we're eating tonight?"  
"… Take-out food?"  
"I see where Romeo gets his stupidity from." Natsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Romeo growled, giving his brother a stink-eye as he sat on the couch Lucy was sitting on. Happy jumped off Romeo's shoulders and onto Lucy's lap as Lucy subconsciously started to pet Happy's head with one of her hand. Macao was grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well… anyways-" The front door suddenly slammed opened.

"I'm home~" Romeo and Happy's heads perked up as they leapt off the couch, startling Lucy.  
"MOM!" Romeo yelled excitedly as Romeo and Happy leapt into a woman's embrace. Lucy's eyes widened.  
"She's Romeo's mother?!" Lucy asked, gapping in shock. Now that Lucy stared closely, Romeo did kind of bear some resemblance to her.

The woman had purple eyes, yet had the same warmth that could be found in Romeo's own eyes. She had short dark purple hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a wreath of flowers on top of her head, along with a brown leather dress with a wavy rim at the bottom.

"My babies!" Romeo's mom said with a beautiful smile, "How are you doing?" Romeo and Happy both grinned.

"GOOD!" Romeo replied happily, before Happy asked, "Did you bring fish for me?" The woman smiled brilliantly before taking out an abnormally large fish from a smaller bag that she had carried.

"Is this what you wanted?" the woman asked innocently as Happy's eyes gleamed. Happy snatched the fish right out of the woman's hands before rubbing his cheeks right onto the woman's arm.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Happy shrieked in delight, before giving Lucy a stink eye.  
"See Lucy," Happy added sternly, "This is how you _should_ act!" The woman frowned.  
"Lucy?" The woman asked, "Who is Lu-" The woman froze when she spotted Lucy sitting on the couch.

"… Macao, sweet cheeks?" The woman asked as Macao slid behind the woman.  
"Y-yes honey?" The woman turned, revealing her sweet face turned into the face of death and destruction.  
 **"You have five seconds to explain why a hot teenage girl is in our house. NOW."** Macao started to sweat bullets as he began backing away from his very angry wife.  
"W-wait, I can explain- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **A few minutes later**  
"Oh, I see! So you're Lucy, the newest member of Fairy Tail!"  
"H-hai, Mrs. Conbolt."  
"Oh, you can call me Enno, sweetie. Saying that I am Mrs. Conbolt makes me feel very old."  
"H-hai, Mrs. Enno."  
"Hm, I guess calling me Mrs. Enno is fine. Doesn't make me seem old as much as Mrs. Conbolt would. Isn't that right, **sweet cheeks?** " Lucy was sweat-dropping bullets as she witnessed Enno burying her heel into the temple of a badly beaten up Macao.  
 **  
**"Y-yes honey…" Macao managed to croak out, before Enno removed her heel from Macao's temple, rubbing her head in exhaustion.  
"Jeez, now I have to make more food for everyone. Next time, sweet cheeks, please tell me if you're bringing in people for dinner? That way we will not have to go through that situation we had after the Poker Incident."  
"Dear god not the Poker Incident." Natsu remarked with a disgusted look while Macao turned pitch white (not from blood loss, but from fear). Lucy made a mental note to herself never to mention the Poker Incident if it could make even the Slayer of Death horrified.

"Alrighty, I'll start cooking right now." Enno said before turning to the kitchen while Happy began setting up the table. Romeo managed to drag Macao (still groaning in pain) into a bathroom to patch him up. Lucy, feeling left out, leapt right onto her feet walking towards Enno.

"Want me to help, Mrs. Enno?" Lucy asked. Enno smiled gently.  
"No worries, Lucy. You're our guess, so just relax."  
"But I insist! You looked you had a rough day." Enno froze and turned to stare at Lucy. Soon her smile turned a bit more… devious.

"My, my, aren't you sweet." Enno cooed. Lucy was startled when Enno suddenly grabbed Lucy's chin so that Lucy stared directly into Enno's eyes. Enno leaned in, her lips so close that Enno's breath was brushing onto Lucy's lips. Lucy face started turning red as she stood, mesmerized by Enno's purple eyes.  
"Did you know," Enno whispered into Lucy's ears, "I swing both ways?"  
"… E-eh?!" Lucy stammered, trying to get out of Enno's grip, but Enno wrapped her other arm around Lucy's hips. Lucy's heart started pounding rapidly as Enno started to close the gap between their two lips.  
"Such-a-sweet-girl~" Enno said in tiny puffs of air. Lucy closed her eyes tightly.

 _"A-am I going to have my first kiss stolen?"_ Lucy thought, _"By Natsu's mom?!"_ Lucy breathed out as Enno and Lucy's lips were about to come into contact…  
"Mom." A voice broke the two women apart. Natsu was still leaning against the wall, staring at the two. Enno blinked a couple of times before chuckling slightly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, Lucy," Enno said, turning back into the kitchen, "Old habits die hard, I guess. Can you get that bowl over there?" Lucy stood there for a moment, her mouth wide open in shock.  
"Y-yeah, OK."

 **An hour later**  
"Wow, so you were a dancer?" Lucy asked as Enno nodded.  
"Yep, one of the best in Magnolia. In fact, that was how I met Macao. Let's just say it was very easy to get his attention!" The two women laughed on the couch as the men cleaned the dinner table. Happy carried the dirty kitchen supplies, Natsu cleaned them, and Romeo put them away. Macao went to bed early to take a nap, as Enno's severe beating had took a toll on his mental state.

"I'm a waitress at Summerset Restaurant, but it's still a good thing to remember good times," Enno said, "In fact, because of my dancing, I also learned how to flirt with other men… and… well, you know." Enno smiled sheepishly. "My flirtation became a habit." Lucy nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, I get it. Old habits die hard." Enno laughed softly. The two women watched Romeo, Happy and Natsu finish cleaning for a while.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Enno gasped finally, clapping her hands together. "I'll show you our family photo book!" Romeo and Happy, for whatever reason, stopped what they were doing.

"F-family-" Romeo started stammering.  
"Ph-photo book?" Happy finished. A silence loomed through the room. At once, Romeo and Happy leapt onto Enno's feet as she walked to a shelf containing a couple of books. Despite Romeo and Happy clinging to her feet, Enno was surprisingly unaffected by them.

"W-wait, Mom!" Romeo implored as Enno picked up a rather large book from the shelf, "L-let's show her something else."  
"Y-yeah!" Happy replied nervously, "I think she would r-rather like to see my research book on different fish!" Enno ignored them as she plopped next to Lucy, who had a confused expression on her face.

"So," Enno sighed happily, flipping the front cover of the page, "This is tiny baby Romeo!"  
"Aw, so adorable~" Lucy replied with a smile, before frowning suddenly.  
"Um, Enno?" Lucy asked politely.  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
"Er… In this picture, why does Romeo have a tight grasp on his…" Lucy pointed to a specific place on the picture as Romeo started to bang his forehead onto the nearest wall in shame. Enno giggled lightly.  
"He always had that habit of his from the day he was born! Took him until he was 5 to grow out of it!" Romeo ran into his room, banging the door behind him as Lucy laughed.

"Now," Enno stated as she flipped to another page, "This is baby Happy!" The photo suddenly made Lucy giggle uncontrollably as Happy looked on in horror.  
"HAHAHA! Why is Happy kissing that fish?!" Lucy managed to giggle out.  
"WAH! ROMEO, LET ME INTO THE ROOM! LUCY AND MOM ARE MEAN!" Happy wailed, banging Romeo's door loudly with his paws.  
"Go somewhere else," the muffled voice of Romeo yelled in reply.

"WAHHHHHH! WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TODAY?!" Lucy and Enno laughed as Happy flew out of the window, bawling his eyes out. Natsu sighed as he got out pomegranate juice from the fridge.

"Why is everyone so loud today, jeez," Natsu commented, taking a sip of his pomegranate juice. "I presume the next picture is of me, isn't it?" Enno proceeded to flip to the next page.

"Yeah, this is pre-teen Natsu! Sadly, though, I have no picture of baby Natsu…" Lucy looked over Enno's shoulders.  
"Wow, little Natsu looked… very mature." Lucy commented, as she stared at a picture of a young Natsu meditating in a forest. He had his eyes closed as he was in a kneeling position, rain pouring all over and around him.  
"Of course I was mature," Natsu scoffed, taking another sip of his pomegranate juice, "The likely hood of finding a picture of me that is embarrassing is so low that I'll spit out this drink from my mouth if you do-"

"And this is older Natsu in his birthday suit!"  
"PPFFFFOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu spat out his drink in shock as Enno flipped to the other page. In an instant, Natsu yanked the picture out of the book with a menacing glare.  
"I should have done this a long time ago." Natsu murmured darkly as the picture in his hand disintegrated into tiny pieces.

"NOOO! That was my only picture of you in your birthday suit! It took forever to catch you in it!" Enno wailed miserably. Natsu sighed in despair.  
"Good riddance… I don't even know why I let you keep that picture. Anyways, blondie, it's getting late- blondie?" Natsu blinked at Lucy, how became a lifeless, hollow husk of herself.  
"Great, Mom, you broke her. I'll take her home," Natsu sighed, heaving Lucy onto his shoulder.  
"Mammoth… Mammoth…" Lucy kept murmuring, her head rolling around on Natsu's shoulders.  
"Wait, Natsu?" Enno asked, frowning.  
"What is it, Mom?"  
"How do you know where Lucy lives?" Natsu paused for a moment, Lucy still on his shoulder. There was a heavy and ominous silence in the air. Without warning, Natsu leapt out of the door quickly, Lucy swaying on his shoulders and still repeating the word "Mammoth". Enno sighed, combing out her hair with one of her hands.

"Great," Enno sighed, "Natsu is becoming a stalker like Macao." Enno rested her head back onto her couch as she closed her eyes.  
 _"Hm… I wonder… what happened to me?"_

 **7 years ago; May 4, 777**

"Macao, can you _please_ help me with Romeo?!" Enno yelled from across the room as she was busy trying to make a 5 year old Romeo eat his vegetables. Romeo tossed his head back and forth, trying to avoid the vegetables.  
"NO, STOP IT, MA!" Romeo wailed, trying desperately to avoid having the vegetables stuffed in his mouth.  
"For the love of god, MACAO!" Enno screamed in anger.  
"E-eh?! Who died?" Macao walked into the room, scratching his head.

"Help me feed Romeo!" Enno shouted to Macao, who yawned.  
"Oh? But he doesn't want to eat his veggies. You can't force him!" Macao queried. Enno grit her own teeth in exasperation.

"Do you want your baby to be healthy or not?! Help me!" Macao sighed as he walked to where Romeo was sitting.  
"Romeo, do as your mother says," Macao lazily told Romeo as Enno drove the vegetables into Romeo's mouth.  
"Chew, Romeo, chew," Enno ordered as Romeo slowly chewed his food with a repulsed look on his face. Enno stood up, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Alright, Macao, please clean up the kitchen. I need to rest." Enno said, washing her hands in a sink.  
"Eh?! But I'm still groggy from before-" Enno glared at Macao, causing Macao to stop his complaining.  
"Heh, I'll- um- start right now…" Macao murmured before grabbing a towel to wash the table. Enno silently walked out the door and to the front porch, before sitting down on a rocking chair in the back of a coffee table that had a batch of cookies on it. She stared into the forest surrounding the cabin they were currently occupying.

Macao had said that going into the cabin he had hired for them would be a very peaceful experience, but so far it has been all work for her. First, Enno had to unpack their luggage from their entire wagon while Macao went straight to their bed. Then, Enno had to clean up the entire cabin to make it sanitary for them. And now she had to feed Romeo, who has recently been very picky with his food. Enno leaned back and sighed.

 _"Married life is a lot more work than I had thought it would. I hoped that Macao would at least help me do things around the house during our vacation in the cabin, but his attitude is still the same as it is when we are at our home. When I first met him, I thought he would e the kind of guy you could spend your life with, but ever since I married him he has been so lazy! I thought that would change when Romeo was born, but his attitude just got worse! Now, I have to take care of Romeo everywhere I go, even at my work place, while Macao hangs around in that guild of his doing nothing!"_ Enno mentally shouted in her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
 _"Life was so much simpler when I was a dancer- when I was the center of attention. I didn't have to worry about husbands or kids or responsibility! But now… I- I just don't think I can deal with this anymore… I want to go back to my old life…"_ Enno laid her head back and closed her eyes as a slight breeze went by.

"*Munch-munch~" Enno opened her eyes exhaustedly as she looked up.  
"Macao, what the heck are you doing now-" Enno eyes were now wide open. Before Enno, eating some of the cookies on the coffee table a few meters away from her was a boy, older than Romeo. He strangely had pink hair and dark, obsidian eyes. The boy only had a dirty piece of loincloth that was used as his pants, along with a black cloak that went down to his feet tied to his back. He was busy munching the cookies Enno had made for Romeo, with a somewhat crazed glint in his eyes. Enno slowly got up from her seat and looked side to side through the forest, attempting to find the kids' parent. There was no sign of any grown up besides her. She looked back at the boy.

 _"Is he… all alone?"_ Cautiously, Enno stepped to the boy devouring the cookies.  
"Hey there!" Enno called out. Immediately, the boy leapt up, staring at Enno with a guarded stare. The boy began to slowly back away as Enno took tiny steps towards the boy.  
"Don't worry," Enno continued, "I just want to-" Enno blinked in shock as the boy disappeared before her very own eyes. Enno rubbed her eyes in confusion.

 _"Was it… a dream?_ "

 **Next day**  
Enno waited patiently on her rocking chair, staring into the forest with a new batch of cookies on the table just like the day before. Macao had gone to sleep with Romeo a few minutes ago in the bedroom. Enno looked up at the sky.  
 _  
"What am I doing?_ "Enno questioned, _"The boy was obviously an illusion in my eyes-"_ Enno suddenly stood straight up as the boy from the day before moved cautiously out of the forest and towards the cabin. Enno simply beamed at the boy, who only stared back. The boy silently went up to the coffee table with the cookies and took one. He glanced at Enno before taking a chomp off the cookie. After a second the boy began gobbling the cookies with a delighted expression as Enno watched, amused.

 _"Who… is this boy?"_

Everyday for that month the boy kept coming back to eat freshly made cookies Enno made, and always silently disappeared into the forest afterwards. Coincidently, Macao always went to sleep by the time Natsu comes around, and never questioned why Enno created new batches of cookies each day, although he did warn her that "eating all those cookies will make her fat." Enno wanted to know where the boy lived, how the boy survives in the wilderness by himself, and who this boy is. But first, Enno knows she must befriend the boy.

One day, Enno quietly stood up from her rocking chair as the boy finished the newest batch of cookies that day. Enno slowly walked up to the boy, lifting up her hand to touch him. Immediately, the boy tensed up as he looked warily at her.  
"Don't worry," Enno stated calmly, leaning forward to touch the boy, "I'm not going to hurt you…" As she finished her statement, she finally touched the boy's hair. The boy growled quietly, but Enno kept on rubbing the boy's hair. Eventually, the boy relaxed under Enno's touch, and sighed contently. Enno smiled gently.

"What's your name?" Enno asked to the boy, although she asked this subconsciously. The boy looked up at her with his obsidian eyes.  
"… My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The boy replied. Enno's eyes widened.  
"You can speak human?"  
"… Yes." Enno's smiled widened at Natsu.  
"Hello, Natsu. My name is Enno."  
"Enno…!" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he looked behind Enno, and, in a flash, disappeared from Enno's sight.  
"Natsu?" Enno called out quizzically, looking around for Natsu before turning behind her to see a person standing on a porch  
"Enno?" Macao asked, wide-eyed, "Who was that?"

 **A few minutes later  
** "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS 'NATSU!'" Macao roared while Enno sat on a chair in their bedroom, rolling her eyes. Next to their bedroom was supposed to be Romeo, who, unbeknownst, to both parents, was crying too softly for them to hear

"Like you care what I have going on with my life!" Enno retorted. Macao paced around the room, with a perplexed and angry expression on his face.  
"I CARE! I'M WORRIED FOR YOU, ENNO! I DON'T LIKE YOU HANGING 'ROUND SUSPECIOUS FOLK-"  
"Worried for me?! WORRIED FOR ME?!" Now Enno was standing up, yelling at Macao.  
"EVERY NIGHT YOU COME HOME LATE AT AROUND 12 AM!" Enno shouted loudly, making Macao cringe a bit, "AND EVERYTIME I ASK YOU HOW YOUR DAY WENT, YOU DON'T EVEN ANSWER ME! AND WHY ARE YOU SO TIRED EVERY FREAKING DAY?! WHAT SHOULD I MAKE OF THAT, HUH?! WHO SHOULD I WORRY FOR MORE- ME OR YOU?!" Enno was directly in front of Macao now, with a more vicious facial expression than she had ever put on in her life. Macao glared back, and was about to retort back at her, when-

"Shh…" Both Macao and Enno froze and turned around towards their bedroom door. Standing there was Natsu Dragneel, and in his arms was a sniffling Romeo.  
"Hey kid, this is the room you wanted to go to?" Natsu asked Romeo. Romeo nodded quietly. Natsu turned towards the couple with a stern look.  
"I heard him crying in the other room. This kid wants to tell you to stop arguing, and that he would also like to sleep with you two since he's been having these nightmares." Natsu said, before walking towards Macao and Enno's bed, with the couple watching wordlessly. Slowly, Natsu tipped Romeo into the bed and tucked him in.

"Alright, I'll be off-" Suddenly, Romeo's tiny hand grabbed Natsu's arm as Natsu attempted to get off the bed. Natsu looked back at Romeo, narrowing his eyes.  
"… You want me to sleep with you as well?" Romeo nodded again. Natsu sighed, rubbing his hair with his free hand.  
"… Alright, I think I can sleep till the morning. Master usually is very lazy on quiet days like these." Natsu lay down next to Romeo, who had finally closed his eyes while sighing with content. For a while, Enno and Macao stood there, not knowing what the hell just happened in front of their eyes.

"Are you gonna stand there, or are you going to do what Romeo asked you to do?" Natsu called out, ending the awkward silence. Silently, Macao turned off the lights while Enno covered the two boys. Awkwardly, Macao lay beside Romeo's side while Enno decided to sleep next to Natsu. A brief moment of silence rested inside the room.

"I'm sorry." Macao muttered quietly. Enno lifted her head from her pillow, regarding Macao silently.  
"I should have told you what I have been doing," Macao continued, "I'm an idiot."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Enno asked, frowning. Macao looked at Enno dead straight in the eye.

"The reason I've returned so late at night is that- I take request jobs."  
"No sh*t, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"  
"I know, I know, but… I take a lot more than I had done in the past. Ever since Romeo was born, I've been working so hard, so very hard. In fact, I was able to book this cabin for us with the money I made."

"You don't believe me? Ask anyone at the guild, and they will tell you that I barely have time to talk to them because of all the jobs."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I just didn't want to make you worried. Now that you take care of Romeo and managing your job, I just didn't want to be another burden on your plate." Macao chuckled. "Of course, I didn't realize that I _was_ making you frustrated. I'm sorry." Enno lay there, silent.

"You're right, you _are_ an idiot," Enno replied harshly. Macao buried his head into his pillow further, flushed with embaressment.  
"But," Enno continued, smiling a bit, "I believe you. Sorry for yelling at you. Although, with the money you make, couldn't I quit my job?" Macao raised his eyes quizzically.  
"Do you want to quit?" Enno smiled softly and shook her head.  
"No, no I don't-"  
"Can you two please go to sleep? This kid needs to sleep," Natsu groaned, pointing at Romeo, who was curled up in a ball. Macao shut his mouth and raised his eyebrows at Enno, who simply giggled.  
"We'll talk in the morning."

 **A Month Later  
** Ever since that incident, Natsu has been continuously coming back to their cabin, either to play with Romeo or/and eat Enno's delicious cookies. Why Natsu kept coming back, even Natsu didn't have an answer to that. All Natsu says is that the Conbolts are the only "humans" he has encountered, and that he feels the need to come back to them. Enno asked Natsu many different questions while he ate her cookies, and Natsu sort of answered them. Natsu has only said that he had lived with his master, who he only describes to be "extremely powerful." And, when Macao attempted to spare with Natsu, the Conbolts quickly found out that Natsu was very powerful, as Natsu knocked out Macao in less than a minute using his fists alone.

Right now, Enno was waiting outside, sitting on her rocking chair watching Natsu teach Romeo some fighting techniques that Natsu developed himself. Macao was watching the scene from the other side of the clearing, leaning against the side of the tree. Enno smiled warmly holding beside her a giant bag. As Natsu finished up his lesson with Romeo, Enno approached them.

"Natsu?" Enno called out. Natsu turned around, beside him a very tired Romeo.  
"Oye, Romeo," Macao walked towards Romeo, "Let's get you cleaned up, OK?" Romeo nodded, sweating from the hard work out. Ever since the incident, Macao has promised that he would be a better father and husband, attempting to help Enno clean the house and do chores.

As Macao carried Romeo to the bath inside the cabin, Enno handed Natsu the bag. Natsu took the bag, a confused expression on his face.

"… What is this?" Natsu asked, opening the bag. Enno smiled happily.  
"You'll see!" Natsu removed the items from the bag. The items were in the bag were, compressed inside a large ziplock bag, clothes, with a black muscle shirt, two black leather gloves, black baggy pants, a belt made of wyvern skin that Natsu had given to the Conbolts as a gift, and black combat boots.

"I thought that the loincloth you've been wearing is uncomfortable, so I worked on these clothing since the day you've started coming for regular visits." Enno commented, "Sorry if they don't look so nice, I'm still a novice at making clothing! Come, try them on!" Natsu wordlessly went into the bathroom stall that was located outside. After a few minutes, Natsu came out, wearing the clothing.

"Wow! They fit perfectly! And, I used a spell that I learned to help it expand as you grow bigger! Do you like them?" Enno asked, fidgeting lightly. Natsu blinked, staring at the clothing.  
"This feels… different," Natsu commented. Enno frowned.  
"You don't like them?" Natsu looked up, staring at Enno.  
"Different doesn't necessarily mean bad." Natsu paused for a moment. "… Thank you." Enno smiled widely.

"Natsu," Macao stated, walking out the cabin with his arms crossed, "You know what tomorrow is, right?" Natsu nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, July 7… The day you guys leave." Now Enno smiled sadly.  
"Consider the clothes as our parting gift." Enno added.  
"I'll wear these clothes to honor you by." Natsu replied, bowing towards Macao and Enno. Macao chuckled.  
"If you want to visit us, come to the guild I work in- Fairy Tail!" Natsu closed his eyes, letting those words sink in.  
"Fairy Tail… I'll remember that."

"Natsu~" A voice called out. Natsu, Macao and Enno looked up at the upper floor of the cabin. There stood Romeo, with shampoo still in his hair from showering. Romeo was holding up his hand, which was doing some sort of sign in front of them. Natsu frowned at the sight.

"What the hell is he doing?" Macao chuckled lightly.  
"That's our signal in our guild- It's basically means farewell." Macao explained to Natsu, who nodded in understanding.  
"Alright… I'll come visit your 'Fairy Tail' guild if my master allows me to." Natsu turned around and began walking away. Macao and Enno frowned, both of them thinking Natsu would at least say good bye before he left. As Natsu was about to step into the forest, Natsu stuck out his right hand into the air- doing the exact thing Romeo was doing.

"Good-bye, Conbolts." Macao and Enno smiled, and did the exact same thing. Romeo, still in front of the window, was crying, from a mixture of happiness, sadness, and hopefulness. The Conbolts stood, watching the woods envelope Natsu Dragneel bit by bit until there was nothing left to see of him anymore.

 **Yet Another Month Later**  
Enno stared at the ceiling on her couch. The Conbolts were back home, and things seemed a little more boring without the presence of Natsu. Of course, Macao was more helpful around the house, and was currently at the Fairy Tail guild with Romeo, who has been starting to show signs of magical prowess after training with Natsu.

 _"Natsu… Dragneel…"_ Enno thought. For days Enno had thought about what has become of Natsu. She was worried about Natsu's master- what if Natsu has no master! What if he was just paranoid- and has no one to take care of him! Then he will be all alone. Sure, Natsu was a strong boy, but still- one wrong move and he's dead, and no one will know, not even the Conbolts. Enno felt herself crying, but soon stopped, rubbing her eyes.

 _"I'm being silly! Natsu is intelligent- surely he isn't lying about having a master that takes care of him. I'm sure he'll be fine. Although…"_ Enno sighed, closing her eyes. _"I do miss him."_

Enno soon heard the door open.  
"Honey? You're not going to believe this." Enno sighed as she got up from her coach in the living room.  
"What did you this time-" Enno began, but froze. Standing at the doorway was Macao, with the biggest grin she has ever seen, with Romeo, who was busy tugging at someone's pants that was in between Macao and Romeo with an excited expression. And that "someone" had pink hair.

"Hello Enno," Natsu Dragneel said. "How have you been?"

 **Present Day**  
"Mom… Mom, wake up," A voice called out. Enno groggily opened up her eyes to see Natsu standing over her. Enno groaned as she sat up on the couch she had been sleeping on.  
"Hey Natsu… Did you carry Lucy back to her apartment?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," Natsu replied, "She's a bit traumatized, but it will get better… hopefully." Enno nodded silently as she stared up at the ceiling.

"…What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in slight confusion. Enno looked back at Natsu, softly smiling.  
"Just… reminiscing about the past. That's all." Enno replied calmly. Natsu nodded in understanding.  
"Also," Enno added, "Can you tell Macao, if he's still awake, that I'll be in the bedroom a little later."  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Natsu began walking towards Enno and Macao's bedroom. Natsu opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, Macao-" Natsu began, but suddenly stopped and only starred at the monstrosity he had began to witness. The lights were dimmed down in the room, with a bunch of scented candles put around the room to give off a romantic effect. On the bed were a bunch of rose petals scattered around, with a somewhat intoxicating smell coming off of them. The combination of rose petals and scented candles invaded Natsu's nostrils, making him sneeze. But what Natsu was more worried about was that Macao, holding a rose between his teeth while having his back facing the door, was very, very naked.

"Oh honey~" Macao said charmingly, turning around to face the door and look at the person who opened that door, "I'm sorry about what happened tonight, so I though I'll-" Macao stopped, his rose falling out of his mouth in shock as he stared at Natsu, not Enno. For a moment, awkwardness loomed throughout the room. Then Natsu grabbed a lacrima camera from one of his pant pockets and snapped a picture of Macao in his birthday suit.

"Oye, Romeo, Happy, you will love what I just captured on camera."  
"GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!"

 **So that's the end of this chapter- and the filler- before we go into the main story! It was kinda boring, to be honest, but I just wanted to give more characteristics to every character before I move on. Without further ado, here are the new pairings!  
-Natsu x Erza  
-Romeo x Wendy  
-Lucy x Loke  
-Laxus x Mirajane  
-Gray x Juvia  
-Gajeel x Levy  
-Lyon x Meredy  
-Jellal x Kagura  
Hope you like the new pairings! And see y'all in the next chapter! BYE!**


End file.
